Chaos
by suffocatingonsadness
Summary: Clary was born purely as an experiment for her father. She has been kept under lock and key so that he could put her through the most grueling tasks and make her a weapon. When Clary gets fed up, and leaves, what happens when she runs into the trio from the New York institute, and how far will Valentine go to get his greatest weapon back?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay my faithful readers! I wasn't planning on starting a new story but this idea came to me, and it's been in my head since I binged Stranger Things, but only my version of it Shadowhunter style! I have no idea when I'll update, possibly once a week, but who knows! I just really needed to start it and get it out there, and see what you all thought about it! Even if you think it's a load of shit right now, I promise I plan on making it so much better! I have big planes for this story, so please give it a chance! I'm still trying to get over my writers black, and hopefully this story is the story that breaks through it! Let me know what you think of the story! I'd love your feedback!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these characters . They belong to the lovely Cassandra Clare, and I am simply using her beautiful creations to make my own story! Also, even though I don't mention anything related to Stranger Things, I was inspired by it, and I don't own that either!**

 **Chapter One**

 **No One's POV:**

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _Valentine Morgenstern was a noble man, who created The Circle to stabilize the Shadowhunting world. He was doing this for the good of his own kind, because without it, their race was on the verge of disappearing. That couldn't happen, so Valentine decided to experiment on his wife, Jocelyn. She was pregnant with their first born, and Valentine summoned the demon Lilith, and got some of her blood. With this Valentine infused it with the drinks he gave Jocelyn, and also injected it straight into the source. Valentine was so proud. He couldn't wait to see what kind of creation he had made._

 _When Jonathan was born, Valentine was super proud. The boy showed signs of strength, and determination, but also the dark and twisted side that Valentine knew would come in handy when trying to purify the Shadowhunting world. Jocelyn fell pregnant again, and Valentine decided to summon and Angel, and see the differences in his children. He poured the angel blood into Jocelyn's drinks, and injected it straight to the source. Nothing made Valentine happier than to see his creations. He could only hope the Angel blood did just as much as the demon blood did._

 _When his daughter, Clarissa, was born, the signs weren't immediate, which ultimately disappointed Valentine. This caused him to lock Clarissa in a cell in the basement and see if being isolated, and neglected brought out her gifts. Jocelyn died shortly after giving birth to Clarissa. Her body was put through a tough labor, and eventually gave up, Valentine suspected it was partially due to the Angel blood, but he couldn't be sure. Now it was up to Valentine to raise his children to be the most lethal and dangerous weapons the Shadow World has ever seen._

 ** _Flashback Over_**

 **Time Jump – Sixteen Years Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I sit in my cell and wait for the men to come and get me. This has been my life for as long as I can remember. The sun is barely up, but it's time for my day to begin. I train, and train and train until my father believes that I've had enough. I have to be perfect, otherwise it doesn't end well. I hear the footsteps and a minute later the cell door opens to reveal the two men who get me every morning.

"Let's go Experiment 2." The one man said. I stood up and followed, knowing that if I didn't, I would ultimately be hit, and dragged against my will. I made that mistake once, I will never do it again.

We walked upstairs and I gathered my clothes, and made my way into the training room. My life was very structured. I would be brought up here, I would train for 5 hours, get a 10 minute break to refuel, train again until my father thinks I am no longer doing it right, than I'm shoved back into my cell until the next day. It's a horrible life, but it's the one I was born into, and one I must suffer.

"Ah, Experiment 2, glad you could join us." My father said.

"Father, brother." I said as I greeted them, knowing that if I didn't today would be torturous.

"Today you will face off against your brother. Hand to hand. First to draw blood wins." My father said and I nodded. "Get dressed, and meet back here in 2 minutes." He said and I nodded before heading off to the bathroom. I changed quickly and returned to the training room. "Okay, begin." He said and Jonathan took his stance, and I got into mine and it began.

We battled for about 3 hours before my nose started to bleed. The match ended and my father wasn't pleased. He sent me back down to the cell where I was to reflect on my terrible performance. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to get away. I walked down to the cell like I normally did, but when I got to the end of the hall, I took the dagger that I stashed in my sleeve out and plunged it into the head of the one guard. The other one tried to pull out his sword, but I was on his shoulder before he could blink and broke his neck. I grabbed all three stele's and created a portal. I hadn't seen anywhere except a picture of New York City, wherever that place was. I thought about the picture and walked through the portal. I didn't know what was going to happen on the other side, but it had to be better than here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

 **So, I decided to actually keep with a schedule this story, so I will be updating every Tuesday as long as I have the time! My plan is to keep up with this schedule, but sometimes life gets in the way! So thank you for all the lovely reviews, and I'll update every Tuesday, hopefully during the day at some point, but my Tuesday's are pretty busy, so it might not happen until late, but I will try my hardest to keep up with my own schedule! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Also, be sure to read all the way until the end because I plan on adding little sneak peaks for the upcoming chapter for all your lovely and dedicated readers! I'm trying something new, and I hope you like it! :)**

 **Another little note I want to add, Stephan and Celine are still alive in this story, but they are very much like Maryse and Robert, they are absent a lot, and Jace only sees his parents once or twice a year. Which is why he lives at the Institute with Alec and Izzy. So Jace knows that Imogen is his grandmother, and he doesn't have special abilities due to more angel blood because he wasn't an experiment! Alright, I just felt like I had to clear that up before anyone got confused! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Jace POV:**

"Iz, it's just a simple patrol." I said as Alec and I waiting in the hallway for Izzy.

"But you have no idea what we might find. I'm sorry that you and Alec can attract the female population with a simple smile, but male demons are picky." Izzy explained through the door.

"Women." Alec muttered and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Izzy asked through the door.

"Nothing." Alec and I answered at the same time and the door opened.

"I don't believe you." She said and I smirked.

"Come on. We're going to be out late anyway, and I'd prefer to get there when we actually have the opportunity to catch a demon." I said and Izzy rolled her eyes and walked past us.

"You are so lucky you don't have a sister." Alec said and I clapped him on the back.

"Might as well." I said and Alec laughed.

We got to the club and so far there weren't any signs of demonic activity, but the night was still young. Out time had been split between patrolling and our latest mission, which involved us being in a mundane school. It was absolutely awful, but necessary. After a couple hours at the club, I started to think that nothing was going to happen tonight until I saw a demon luring a young girl out into the ally behind the club. I looked at Alec and Izzy and motioned for them to follow. We had made our way outside just before the demon did any significant damage to the mundane. Alec shot his arrow into his back, and we thought we were done until it multiplied. The girl had run away by now, but now we had two demons on our hands.

"Izzy, you handle the first one, Alec you get the second. I'll secure the perimeter." I said and they nodded. I looked around when I saw a shadow run past me. I grabbed my sward to prepare myself, and when I looked back Izzy and Alec were now battling 3 demons, but the third wasn't the same kind, and Izzy and Alec clearly weren't paying attention. "Izzy!" I shouted and she turned around and the demon was about the plunge it's tail into her, but it disappeared. Alec had finished off the other two by this time and when we looked at the end of the ally, there stood a girl. Izzy started walking towards her but she immediately walked away.

"Have you seen her before?" Izzy asked as I made my way over to her.

"Never in my life have I seen that shadowhunter." I said.

"Do you think she's from another institute?" Alec asked.

"We would have been informed if someone was coming." Izzy said.

"What should we do?" Alec asked.

"Go after her." I said as I started in the direction she went. When I came out of the ally I could see her walking away. "Hey!" I called and she turned around, but only to start running faster. When I caught up to her I grabbed her arm but she flinched. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." I said as I looked into her green eyes. "Are you a shadowhunter?" I asked as Izzy and Alec came to my side. She nodded her head. "What Institute are you from?" I asked but she didn't answer. "Are you here on official business?" She shook her head.

"Do you speak?" Izzy cut in and the girl didn't do anything. "So you're a mute?" The girl shook her head. "So talk."

"You can't force her to talk Isabelle." Alec said.

"Look, we're from the New York Institute. Their parents run it." I said as I pointed to Izzy and Alec. "Why don't you come back with us. Izzy will give you some new clothes, and we can talk." I offered and she looked hesitantly at me before nodding again.

The walk back to the institute was weird. The girl didn't speak, she just looked around curiously at the people and the buildings. If I guess, she was probably 13 years old, she was not a full shadowhunter yet, but killing that demon really throws me off. Nobody at her age should be able to kill a demon from 50 feet away and be the accurate. When we got into the Institute she looked awestruck, which was weird considering she must have been in a Institute before.

"Come on, I'll show you to my room, and than I'll show you the room you'll be staying in." Izzy said as she started walking. The girl looked at me and I nodded encouragingly and she eventually followed Izzy. Once they were gone I turned back to Alec.

"What do you think happened?" I asked.

"She looks frightened. So maybe she ran away." Alec offered.

"But why? And where did she run from?" I asked and Alec shrugged.

"She has to talk in order for us to know that information, and that girl doesn't seem to be opening up any time soon." Alec said and I sighed.

"Maybe if we show her we aren't bad guys." I said and Alec gave me that look.

"She's a shadowhunter, she already knows we aren't the bad guys." Alec said.

"Who knows. Maybe she was treated poorly wherever she comes from." I said and Alec pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We aren't going to figure anything out unless she speaks." Alec said and I nodded agreeing with him.

"Hopefully once she is changed she'll be more comfortable. Her clothes were soaked, did you see that?" I asked and Alec simply nodded.

Alec and I made our way into the kitchen to grab a snack and wait for Izzy to come back down with the girl. After what felt like forever, they both finally walked into the kitchen. The girl looked uncomfortable in our presence, but there wasn't much we could do for her until she gave us some answers. She took a seat at the table, and Alec, Izzy and I followed.

"We get that you're scared, but we can't help you unless you speak." I said and she looked up at me. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Cold?" I asked trying to get something out of her.

"Hungry." She said in a small voice.

"She speaks!" Izzy all but shouted.

"What would you like?" I asked and she shrugged. I got up and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and gave it to her. "You like apples?" I asked and she shrugged. She took one bite of it and her eyes widened. "Is this your first apple?" I asked and she nodded.

"Where are you from?" Alec asked. She looked up from her apple and shook her head. "We can't contact them and let them know you're safe if you don't tell us."

"No." She said and she looked scared. "Don't tell."

"Are you in trouble?" Izzy asked and she nodded. "How much?"

"Big." She said as she took another bite of her apple.

"Do we at least get your name?" I asked but she just continued to eat her apple. Alec and Izzy sighed and they stood up. I knew we wouldn't get anything from her, so I decided to just leave her alone for tonight.

"Clarissa." She said so quietly that I almost missed it.

"What was that?" I asked as Izzy, Alec and I got closer.

"I was called Clarissa at one point." She said and we nodded.

"And what were you called besides Clarissa?" I asked.

"Experiment #2."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Three:**_

 _"Oh, and currently Alec, Izzy and I are on a mission. We attend school during the week, so on Monday we won't be here from 7 in the morning, until about 3 in the afternoon." I explained._

 _"Monday?" She asked and I took a deep breath._

 _"You really don't know anything do you?" I asked and she shrugged. "Monday is a day of the week. Like today is Friday."_

 _"Friday?" She asked and I nodded. "What's the difference?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all had a fabulous week! Thank you for every single person who favorited, followed, or reviewed! No matter what I can always count on your dedicated readers to brighten even the gloomiest days! Here is the next installment of Chaos! I hope you all like it!**

 **I will let you all know, this story will contain Clace. It just might not be as fast as you all would like, considering Clary is a little wounded right now, but I definitely plan on adding it in the later chapters, and who knows, Malec might make a little cameo, but no sure about Sizzy yet. I might not add Simon in this story at all, but we shall see when the time comes! :) Let me know what ya'll think, and I'll see you next week! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Jace POV:**

Clary had gone upstairs once she was finished her apple, but Izzy, Alec and I had a hard time processing what she just told us. No wonder she was afraid, someone had been experimenting on her for who knows how long, and she probably ran away from that person, and is now scared for her life. We had all just mindlessly walked to the training room, not wanting to train, but just to talk out what the hell we just heard her say.

"What the actual hell." Alec said first, breaking the silence.

"Who in their right mind refers to a little girl by the name Experiment #2?" Izzy asked and I just shrug.

"It explains why she flinched when I grabbed her, and why she barely talks." I said and they both took a deep breath.

"What are we going to do with her?" Alec asked.

"I don't know, but she can't go back to wherever she came from." I said and they both nodded.

"We have to report this to The Clave." Alec said.

"No." I said.

"It's the rules Jace." Alec said.

"I know, but screw the rules. She's scared, and alone. The last thing she needs is my grandmother breathing down her neck." I said.

"Imogen isn't that scary." Izzy said.

"Tell that to her." I said as I pointed in the direction of Clarissa's room. "Who knows how long some strange demented person was experimenting on her. She probably doesn't trust adults."

"It's risky as hell keeping her a secret. Not to mention she's in the institute. Someone is bound to see her." Alec said.

"I'll talk to her. I'll tell her that she needs to stay out of anyone's eye sight until we can figure something out." I said.

"You really think you can talk to her? She barely told us her name Jace." Izzy said.

"She probably didn't even remember it at first." I pointed out. "Look, she's going to have to trust us, otherwise she has nobody, and let's face it, you and Alec aren't going to be able to talk to her."

"And why is that?" Izzy asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are too demanding. You'd scare the shit out of her in the first minute of the conversation, and Alec isn't really all that warm and fuzzy." I said.

"Hey, that isn't true." Alec protested and I just looked at him.

"You're as cuddly as a flail." I said and he glared at me. "All I'm saying is I'm more likely to get something out of her."

"You aren't as compassionate as you're trying to make yourself sound." Izzy said.

"Maybe not, but I got her to tell us her name, and that's more than you two got out of her." I said and they just gave up. "I'm going to go see if she's awake." They nodded and I left and made my way to her room. I knocked on the door and since I figured I wouldn't get an answer I just opened it anyway. She was sitting on the window sill looking out at the New York traffic. "Hey." I said and she turned around and gave me a smile, which shocked me. "Mind if I come in?" I asked and she shook her head. I closed the door behind me and made my way over to her. "We need to talk about a few things, but I need you to respond okay?" I asked and she nodded. "First off, I never introduced myself. I'm Jace." I said and she nodded. "I promise that I'm not going to tell anyone you're here. Not the heads of this institute or The Clave, but we have to work together."

"Okay." She said and I was happy because it was progress.

"So I know your name is Clarissa, but you don't peg me as a Clarissa, so is there any nickname that you remember having?" I asked.

"Experiment #2." She said and I laughed.

"That isn't a nickname, that's a label. Let's think, Rissa?" I asked and her nose scrunched, and I had to admit, it was pretty cute. "Okay, no on the Rissa. Clare?" I asked and she shook her head. "How about Clary?" I asked and I could tell she was thinking about it. After a moment or so she nodded her head. "Okay, Clary it is. How old are you Clary?"

"I'm not sure." She said and I sighed.

"Did you never celebrate your birthday?" I asked and she looked confused.

"Birthday?" She asked.

"The day you were born. People celebrate it when they age. For instance, my birthday is January 20th. I'll be 17." I said and she nodded.

"There was one day." She started. "It was different than other days."

"Okay, what day was that?" I asked.

"August 23rd." She said.

"Okay, which just passed, so happy belated birthday." I said and she smiled a little. "Since we aren't reporting you to The Clave, you're going to have to stay out of sight. Nobody can see you, otherwise it'll raise suspicion, and a trail will be held, and let's be real. Nobody has the time, or the will for one of those."

"Stay here?" She asked as she gestured to the room.

"This institute is pretty empty, so most of the day people are gone. The heads of this institute are actually in Idris for the next month, so really it's just Alec, Izzy and I, but people do pop in from time to time, so be cautious of that." I said and she nodded. "The training room is down the hall. I don't know how much training you've had, but it's available for you to use. The kitchen is always stocked, but stay away from Izzy's cooking, if a demon doesn't kill you, her cooking will." I said and she laughed. "That's pretty much all you need to know."

"Okay." She said.

"Oh, and currently Alec, Izzy and I are on a mission. We attend school during the week, so on Monday we won't be here from 7 in the morning, until about 3 in the afternoon." I explained.

"Monday?" She asked and I took a deep breath.

"You really don't know anything do you?" I asked and she shrugged. "Monday is a day of the week. Like today is Friday."

"Friday?" She asked and I nodded. "What's the difference?"

"For Shadowhunters, nothing is really different. It's just another day, but for mundanes it pretty much schedules their whole week. They do certain things on certain days." I said.

"Like train?" She asked.

"Kinda. But we train whenever we want, whereas mundanes would pick a certain day and train." I said and she nodded. "How often do you train?"

"All day." She said.

"When?" I asked.

"Everyday." She replied.

"You never get a break?" I asked and she shrugged. "Well here you can train as much as you like, and take as many breaks as you want." I said and she nodded. "Well, it's late. I'm going to let you get some sleep." I said and she nodded. "Goodnight Clary."

"Goodnight Jace." She said and I left the room. I didn't get much out of her, but I got more, and now we could finally start trying to piece this girls life together. Part of me debated if I really wanted to know what she went through, but the other part of me wanted to know so I could make sure nothing like this ever happened again.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Just a little note for you all! I don't know how many of you know what a flail is, but it's one of those weapons that has a ball with spikes on the end of the chain! I reckon they hurt like a bitch when hit with one! :) Okay, that was all I wanted to clear up for those who didn't know what it was! :)**

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Four:**_

 _"What the hell happened to this girl? And how did she get this good?" Alec asked as we pulled the daggers out of the wall._

 _"I have no idea, but something tells me the more we learn, the more horrible it's going to get." I said and Alec nodded. Something about Clary didn't make sense. I've never seen her in the Shadow World before, but she was a far better Shadowhunter than most of the adults that I knew, and that scared me._


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

 **Back again my lovely readers! Hope you all had an amazing week! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up when I was supposed to only to realize that I was no longer in my cell. I looked around the room and it was the first time I had ever woken up in a warm bed. I knew that if my father ever found me I was going to be in for a world of hurt, but I put an anti-tracking rune on me, so I was safe for now. The institute was incredibly quiet, but that I realized people were probably still sleeping. I walked out and wondering the halls trying to find the training room that Jace mentioned last night. There was one thing that would never change about me, it was how much I needed to train to feel normal, or I guess feel as close to the normal I was used to.

I finally found it, and it was a pretty decent sized room. Filled with weapons and training equipment, but nothing to what my father had. Although, he was training other people as well, and not in the most practical ways, I walked in and went straight for the daggers. The only one I had left was the one I brought with me. I missed my old daggers, but I was never getting them back. I picked up about four or five of them and turned around and saw a couple targets, but they were too easy. I decided to challenge myself in a way that my father never allowed. He was all about practical approaches to things, where I always thought that being prepared for anything would be more beneficial, but I never brought that up to him. I made a couple X's around the room and decided to try and hit them with extreme precision. This was something I knew I was good at, and being able to train without my father yelling at me, or being punched in the gut would be nice.

 **Jace POV:**

I walked out of my room and was hit with grunting. It was echoing down the hallway, and it caught my attention, and apparently Izzy's and Alec's as well. We all looked at each other and decided to investigate what was going on. When we got to the training room we were greeted with Clary throwing daggers at various places on the wall. It made no sense because there were targets that were perfectly good sitting on the ground, but I wasn't going to stop her.

We all stood in the doorway and watched as she threw dagger after dagger into the walls. I was watching closely, and I noticed that she had drawn X's on the walls, and those were her targets. Some where high, some were low, and others were at weird angles, but she was hitting them exactly on the mark, and it really made me question how much this girl actually trained.

"She's even better than you Jace." Alec said and I punched him.

"He's right. She's amazing." Izzy said and I guess Clary heard us because she stopped throwing the daggers and looked over at us.

"You don't have to stop." I said and she took a deep breath. "How long have you been in here?"

"Since the sun came up." She answered.

"You've been in here for 5 hours?" Alec asked and she just shrugged.

"She doesn't really have a concept of time." I explained. "She didn't know the days of the week last night."

"Seriously? Where the hell were you living?" Izzy asked without thinking.

"Dark cell." She responded.

"You were kept in a cell?" Alec asked and Clary simply nodded. "Shit."

"Why don't you take a break?" I offered and she nodded. "We were just about to go to Taki's and get lunch, would you like to join us?"

"Lunch?" She questioned.

"It's a meal. That happens in the middle of breakfast and dinner." I said and she still looked confused. "I'll make you a list of common things people tend to know about."

"You weren't kidding when you said she didn't know anything." Izzy said and I nodded. "Clarissa…"

"Clary." I cut Izzy off. She looked at me with a confused look. "I didn't peg her as a Clarissa, and I decided she needed a nickname. We came up with Clary last night." I said and she nodded.

"Well, Clary, why don't you come with me. I'll give you some new clothes, and than we can go." Izzy said and she nodded and followed Izzy out of the training room. Once we heard Izzy's door shut we walked over to inspect the daggers Clary was throwing.

"What the hell happened to this girl? And how did she get this good?" Alec asked as we pulled the daggers out of the wall.

"I have no idea, but something tells me the more we learn, the more horrible it's going to get." I said and Alec nodded. Something about Clary didn't make sense. I've never seen her in the Shadow World before, but she was a far better Shadowhunter than most of the adults that I knew, and that scared me.

 **Time Jump – Lunch**

 **Clary POV:**

We got to the place where we were going to eat lunch, and I was confused. They handed me this thing with a bunch of words on it, and I had no idea what to do with it. The others didn't pick them up, so I didn't really know what I was supposed to do with it.

"It's a menu." The other boy said. "It listed what they serve here."

"You just tell the waitress what you want, and they make it for you." The girl said. I just nodded and continued to look at these strange names.

"I realize that you weren't properly introduced to these two. The girl is Isabelle but she prefers to be called Izzy, and his name is Alec." Jace said and I just nodded again. I looked around at the place we were sitting and I noticed a lot of downworlders. From what my father told me, we were not to associate ourselves with them.

"Welcome back to Taki's you three, and you picked up a stray." The girl with blue hair said and I looked up and noticed she was a part of the fair folk.

"Faerie." I said and her eyes narrowed to mine.

"Got a problem shadowhunter?" She said viciously and I growled unintentionally. "I don't have to serve you."

"Back off Kaelie, she's never come in contact with a downworlder before." Izzy said, and although I have, I wasn't going to say that now.

"What kind of shadowhunter doesn't intermingle with the downworlders?" She said.

"Smart ones." I mumbled and I heard her almost growl like me.

"I'll get your usual's, but I need to know what the little girl is having." She said with a degrading tone.

"My name is not little girl." I said through gritted teeth.

"Could have fooled me. What are you 12?" She said and I picked up my knife and threw it. It embedded itself in the wall behind her and her eyes widened.

"Just give her what I normally have." Jace said quickly and she ran away. "What the hell Clary?"

"You can't go around throwing knives at people. Especially the employees." Izzy berated me.

"You never told me this place was run by downworlders." I said and they all looked shocked, but I was a little pissed they kept that from me.

"Who cares? This place has the best food in New York." Izzy said. "What do you have against the Fair Folk anyway?" She asked and I just shrugged. "You get to throw knives, but not answer when I ask you what your problem is?"

"Calm down Izzy." Jace said but that didn't help the situation.

"Calm down?" Izzy practically yelled. "She just threw a knife at Kaelie."

"Technically it was past Kaelie." Alec chimed in and Izzy glared at him.

"I don't care. She still threw the knife." Izzy said. "Are you a typical shadowhunter who thinks all downsowrlders are scum and deserve to be offed?"

"Bad." I simply said as I remembered back to when my father made me fight one before I was ready.

"No. They aren't bad. Not all of them." Izzy said.

"The one's I know. They are bad." I said.

"You know, you confuse me. You don't know the days of the week, or what meals are, but you know downworlders, and you train like you're 23 not, whatever age you are. Is this whole innocent thing an act? Or are you a spy?" Izzy questioned.

"Izzy, that's enough." Jace said.

"No, I want to know who we brought into our home." Izzy asked. I took a deep breath because I know they deserve the truth, but I wasn't ready to rehash it all right now, but they deserved some answers.

"I was kept in a cell my whole life." I started and they all looked at me, but I kept looking down. "I would be brought out in the morning, train for the whole day, and returned at night. That was my life. Since the day I could walk, I've been training."

"And your parents were okay with that?" Jace asked.

"My mom died after I was born, and my father was the one training me." I answered.

"So that's who you ran away from?" Izzy asked and I nodded. "How did you get to New York?"

"I protaled." I answered.

"So you know a warlock?" Alec asked and I shook my head. "Than how did you portal?"

"I created my own portal." I said and their eyes widened.

"How is that possible?" Jace asked.

"I promise I'll explain, but not here." I said and they nodded. Without their support, I would have no place to stay, and I figured letting them know one thing about me would get them off my case.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak of Chapter Five:**_

 _"Izzy was right you know. We deserve to know who is staying with us." Alec said and I nodded._

 _"I know she was right, but Clary is clearly extremely vulnerable and fragile right now. Pushing her for answers isn't going to get us anywhere." I said and Alec shook his head._

 _"Well, I would like some more answers before the end of this weekend." Alec said and I nodded._


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:**

 **I feel inclined to say this, Happy Valentines Day! I personally dislike this holiday, and no it's not because I'm single! Haha. I have a boyfriend, I just think its a pretty pointless holiday! But thats just me, and if you have plans tonight, I hope that you have a blast celebrating love, or whatever you are going to be celebrating tonight! :)**

 **On another note, wow, the feedback on this story is incredible and I can't thank you guys enough for following along and believing in me! I hope you all had an amazing week! See you next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Jace POV:**

After we got back from Taki's Clary bolted up to her room. I shook my head and made my way to the training room. Saturday's were normally the days Alec and I trained all day, and even though Clary was here we weren't going to stop, even thought we all had questions about her life.

Alec grabbed his bow and arrows, and I grabbed my daggers, and we started training. I couldn't get what Clary said at Taki's out of my head. She create a portal, and got herself to New York, but nobody knew how that was possible. She was young, and she was way over qualified for her age, I just didn't understand how she could be so damn good. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Alec calling me.

"Dude, you nearly took off my head with that dagger." Alec said and I sighed.

"Sorry. I can't get what Clary said out of my head." I said as I put my daggers away.

"Me either. How the hell did she create her own portal?" Alec asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I don't think we'll find out anytime soon." I said and Alec sighed.

"Izzy was right you know. We deserve to know who is staying with us." Alec said and I nodded.

"I know she was right, but Clary is clearly extremely vulnerable and fragile right now. Pushing her for answers isn't going to get us anywhere." I said and Alec shook his head.

"Well, I would like some more answers before the end of this weekend." Alec said and I nodded.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow. I don't think she's coming out of her room any time soon." I said and Alec laughed.

"You have to admit, it was pretty badass that she got a butter knife into the wall." Alec said and I laughed.

"I was both impressed, and terrified." I said and he laughed. Something about Clary was extremely innocent, but also extremely lethal, and I didn't know which one was truly who she was.

 **Time Jump – Sunday Afternoon**

 **Clary POV:**

I hadn't left this room since the incident at Taki's. I didn't want to answer more of their questions, and I just needed to be alone, which was something I thought I was totally over, but I was used to solitude, so having three other people around was weird. I had a dream last night of a new rune, and I was trying my best to draw it on what I had available to me in this room, which was very little, but it kept coming out wrong. There was a knock on the door, and a moment later opened and Jace was standing there.

"Can I come in?" He asked and I nodded. He shut the door and walked over and took a seat on the bottom of my bed. "What are you doing?"

"You aren't going to believe me." I said and he laughed.

"Try me." He said and I showed him the picture. "Is this a rune?" He asked and I nodded. "I've never seen it before." He said as he looked at me. I pointed to my head and his eyes widened. "Did you…..did you create this?" He asked as he showed me that rune. All I did was nod. "But how?" He asked.

"The reason I lived in a cell, was because my father experimented on me." I explained.

"Experiment #2." He said and I nodded.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, he injected her with angels blood." I said. "I have more angel blood than most shadowhunters, and it gave me the ability to create new runes." I said.

"That's impossible." He whispered and I sighed.

"I wish it were, but it's the truth." I said.

"Who is experiment #1?" He asked after a moment.

"My brother." I said.

"Does he have extra angel blood too?" He asked and I shook my head. "So what did your father do to him?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Demon blood." I said and his jaw dropped.

"He injected demon blood into your brother?" He asked and I nodded. "Why?"

"To create the ultimate warrior." I said.

"To do what?" He asked.

"In his mind, to make the Shadow World stronger, but I don't think that's what he wants to do anymore." I said.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think he wants to destroy downworlders."

 **Jace POV:**

I had left Clary's room shortly after what she told me and I called Alec and Izzy to meet me in the training room. I can't even begin to comprehend what Clary just told me, but they deserve to know what she told me, and hopefully they could help me process it all.

"What's the big emergency Jace?" Izzy asked and I turned to see Alec and her standing there.

"I just talked to Clary." I said and they walked over to me.

"And did you find out what she's doing here?" Alec asked. I took out the drawing and held it up for them to see. "What's that?"

"A rune." I said.

"I've never seen that rune before." Izzy said.

"Me either, and that's what I said when Clary showed it to me." I said and they looked confused. "Clary told me what her father did to her."

"And that would be?" Alec asked.

"He injected her mother with angel blood when she was pregnant with Clary. He wanted to create the ultimate weapon, and with more angel blood, Clary got the ability to create new runes." I explained.

"That's impossible." Alec said.

"That's what I thought, but Clary told me once she draws it correctly she would demonstrate this one for me." I said.

"And you think she's telling the truth?" Alec asked.

"I have no proof not to trust her. She hasn't lied to us, and she hasn't threatened us, or betrayed us. I don't think she'd do that." I said.

"Wait a minute." Izzy said and we looked at her. "The whole experiment thing sounds really familiar, but I don't know from where."

"That's the other piece that I was confused about so I looked it up." I said and I got out a book. "Back when our parents were our age, there was a group of them who formed The Circle." I said.

"I remember that. They wanted to purify the Shadow World." Alec said and I nodded.

"Yes, and it all made sense. It was run by Valentine Morgenstern, and his right hand man was his wife, Jocelyn." I said and I handed them the books. "Doesn't that look just like Clary?"

"Oh my god." Izzy said.

"He's a fugitive." Alec said. "The Clave has wanted him since he killed a bunch of shadowhunters and tried to steal the Mortal Cup."

"I know." I said.

"And you don't think Clary is a spy now? She's his daughter!" Izzy yelled.

"Who kept her locked up for her entire life!" I responded. "I doubt she feels any familial obligation to man who treated her like shit."

"Jace, this is risky." Alec said. I opened my mouth to speak when someone cleared their throat. We looked back and Clary was standing there.

"I finished the rune." She said in a small voice.

"How can we trust her?" Izzy shouted and I saw Clary sigh.

"I'm guessing you found out who my father is." Clary said as she stepped further into the room.

"You're a Morgenstern." Alec said.

"Unfortunately." Clary responded. "Everything Jace said was true. I wasn't sent out here to spy on anyone, I escaped."

"How do we know that true?" Izzy questioned.

"The two guards who took me to my cell the night that I escaped are dead. I killed them, and took their Stele's. You can look and see." Clary said.

"How did you kill them?" Alec asked.

"The first one I stabbed in the heart with a dagger I stashed in my sleeve, and the second on I broke his neck." Clary responded.

"Is your father still experimenting on people?" Izzy asked after a moment.

"I wouldn't know. I was brought out to train, and than thrown back in my cell." Clary said.

"But you're experiment #2." Izzy said and Clary nodded. "Who was #1?"

"My brother." Clary answered.

"Was he treated like you?" Alec asked.

"No. He was my fathers golden child. He was injected with demon blood, and the results were immediate. He was stronger, and faster, and more lethal than anyone he put in his way." Clary said. "Me, not so much. I had to train hard, and long. Fighting and weaponry didn't come naturally to me, but I had the rune creating ability, and that's the only reason my father kept me alive."

"And your mother?" Izzy asked.

"I assume my father killed her." Clary said sadly. "But I have no proof." I went to say something when the Institute doors banged open.

"Alexander, Isabelle!" We all heard and froze.

"Shit."

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak of Chapter Six:**_

 _"Jesus Jace, if you're going to bring a girl home, at least make out in the privacy of your own bedroom!" I yelled as I pulled Izzy out of the way. I walked over and gently pushed my mother out of the training room and closed the doors._


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

 **Here is another update for you lovely readers! Hope you all had a great week! Mine has been stressful, and I already can't wait for the weekend! Let me know what you think, and leave a review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **Alec POV:**

"They weren't supposed to be home for a month!" Jace whisper shouts.

"I know." I said as I rubbed my temple.

"Alexander, Isabelle, where are you?" We heard my mom call again as she got closer.

"What do we do?" Izzy asked.

"I don't know." I admitted and we heard the sounds of the clicking heels. I looked around and Clary was frozen in her place. I didn't blame her one bit though. My mother could be scary, and she was told she wouldn't be outed but now here my mom is. The doors of the training room began to open and I was about to say something when I saw Jace grab Clary and pull her into him and he began to kiss her. To say I was shocked would be an understatement but he was hiding her face, and covering her runes.

"Alexander, Isabelle." My mom said again as the doors opened more.

"Jesus Jace, if you're going to bring a girl home, at least make out in the privacy of your own bedroom!" I yelled as I pulled Izzy out of the way. I walked over and gently pushed my mother out of the training room and closed the doors.

"What was that?" My mom asked.

"Oh you know, Jace making out with another girl who was charmed by him." I said with a laugh. "What are you doing home?"

"The person that was supposed to come check on the institute couldn't so they sent me." She explained.

"Well, as you can see, everything is good here." Izzy said and I nodded in agreement.

"You two are acting strange." My mom said and I laughed.

"Strange? What? Us? Never." I said and she looked at me with confusion.

"He's exhausted mom. We went out on patrol again last night cause we heard about some demonic activity and we got very little sleep." Izzy added and I nodded.

"How's your mission at the school going?" My mom asked as we led her far away from the training room.

"It's going. So far no other mundanes have gone missing, but it's only been two weeks so anything could happen really." I said and she nodded. We continued to make out way into the kitchen so we could talk as I give Clary as much time to hide, or slap Jace as much as she wanted.

 **Clary POV:**

When Jace pulled me into him I had no idea what was happening, until his lips met mine. I was extremely confused until I heard Alec yell something and then the door closing. Jace pulled away and looked behind me and took a deep breath.

"That was close." He said and I was still in complete shock. "I'm sorry, but I didn't know what else to do."

"What was that?" I asked and he laughed.

"You don't know what a kiss is?" He asked and I shook my head. "Well, that was a kiss. Normally reserved for couples, and such, but I felt like I could make an exception."

"Couples?" I asked confused out of my mind.

"Seriously Clary, I'm going to have to teach you so many things." He said with a laugh. "Maryse is going to be here for some time checking everything out with the institute, why don't we get out of here for the day, and I can enlighten you on basic concepts of human life?" He said and I shrugged. "Activate your soundless rune." He said and I did. We walked out of the training room and went straight for the front door. Once we were out we both took deep breaths. "I will show you the way of life little red."

"I'm not little." I said and he laughed.

"We don't even know how old you are Clary, for all I know you're either 12 or 22, and on appearances alone, I'm going with the former." He said and I didn't know what he was talking about so I just nodded and continued walking.

We walked around New York for about an hour before Jace lead me to a seat in the middle of a field. We took a seat and I could see children playing on something, and adults laughing and having a good time. It made me wish I had a normal childhood, but I guess I was never going to get that being a shadowhunter.

"You ever play on a playground?" Jace asked and I looked at him confused. "Of course you haven't. What was I thinking."

"What's a playground?" I asked.

"What those kids are playing on. Those things that are going back and fourth, those are called swings, and the stairs those kids are climbing, are leading them up to a slide, where they go down." He said as he pointed. "Those poles that are horizontal, they are called monkey bars."

"Monkey? What monkey?" I asked and he laughed.

"A monkey is an animal, and the way you have to swing across the bars, is the way a monkey travels in the trees." He explained.

"Like those swings?" I asked as I pointed to the previous item he pointed out to me.

"No. A different kind of swing." He said and I was really confused. "Those swings are a tool in which kids use to have fun, the swing you do on the monkey bars are a way of traveling."

"Oh." I said and he smiled.

"You'll get the hang of it. I promise." He said and I just nodded.

"Jace." I said after a moment and he looked at me. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Well, for now you're going to be a secret." He said and I nodded. "We figured you wouldn't want to be put on trial with the inquisitor. She can be a real monster when she wants to be."

"You know her personally?" I asked and he laughed.

"She's my grandmother." He said and I nodded. "Only see her when official Clave business happens, but that's really only when I see my parents too."

"You don't visit them?" I asked and he shook his head.

"They are constantly traveling from institute to institute. When I was 10 I moved in to the New York institute, and I've been there ever since. It was easier for my parents to leave whenever they wanted and not have to worry about me, and I got to spend time training with kids my own age." He said and I nodded. "How were you trained?"

"Mostly I went up against my brother." I said. "Sometimes it would be other members of my fathers group, and sometimes it would be downworlders."

"So Kaelie wasn't you first contact with the fair folk?" He asked.

"I've met a couple faeries, but mostly my father set werewolves or vampires on me." I said.

"What was the point?" He asked.

"To see if I was willing to kill them I guess." I said with a shrug.

"And were you?" Jace asked.

"You'd kill anyone who has your neck between their teeth." I said. "I killed my first vampire when I was 6. I killed my first wolf when I was 10."

"Shit." He said and I laughed.

"I only met a couple faeries, and a few warlocks in my time." I explained.

"Wait, how do you know how old you were when you killed them if you don't know your age now?" Jace asked.

"My father made it a point to tell me that it took me 6 years to kill a vamp, and than again when it came to the wolf. I guess I could figure it out, but I just never have." I explained.

"Well, let's think about it now." He said and I nodded. I thought back to that time and tried my hardest to remember. "Anything?" Jace asked after a minute.

"I know I'm not above the age of 20." I said confidently. I knew I haven't been around that long. "But I'm also older than 14."

"That narrows the gap down." He said and I laughed.

"When you spend your life in a cell, you don't have much to keep track of time. I only knew about August 23rd because I would be taken to the infirmary and I would be tested." I said.

"Tested for what?" Jace asked.

"I guess to see what the angel blood was doing to me." I said. "I was sedated heavily because my father didn't want me to try and escape."

"God he is twisted." Jace said and I shrugged.

"He believes in what he's doing." I said. "Don't get me wrong, locking me up was wrong on so many levels, but he had a vision, and he was determined. Sometimes that clouds people's better judgment."

"Would you be willing to go against your father and brother?" Jace asked.

"Against them in what?" I asked.

"In battle, who would you save, me or Valentine?" Jace asked. It took me by surprise. I wasn't expecting him to ask me this question. "I see." Jace said after a moment and stood up.

"Jace, you didn't let me answer." I said as I followed him.

"Your silence is your answer Clary." He said as he continued to walk away.

"I spent my entire life with that man. Fighting with him, being hit by him, being experimented on by him. You name it, I guarantee he's done it to me." I said which caused Jace to stop walking. "Take a look at any part of my body, and I guarantee you you'll be able to see a scar, and I could tell you how I got it." I said as I made my way around to look Jace in the face. "You can't blame me for taking a minute to process that question."

"Clary, I am more than happy to help you, but I need reassurance that if this ends in a war, you won't double cross us." Jace said.

"I've waited 16 years to put a dagger in that mans throat." I said and Jace nodded. We continued walking in silence for a minute or two before he spoke.

"So you're 16?" He said and I nodded.

"I totally forgot about Jonathan. He's 3 years older than me, and I remember my father wishing him an amazing 19 years of training. It seemed weird that he would tell him that, but I just let it go. They were a weird pair." I said and Jace nodded.

"That makes me feels a whole lot better." Jace said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Well, I did kiss you earlier, and there is something so wrong to me about kissing a child." He said and I laughed.

"Don't worry, we're apparently the same age." I said and he smiled. By this time Jace and I were making our way back to the institute. Today had been an interesting day, but I was thankful to be away from my father, and have some people willing to help me out, despite who my father was. Jace opened the institute door and allowed me to go first. I started walking when I hit a wall, but only to find the wall was a person.

"Jocelyn." She whispered and my eyes widened.

"This isn't good." I said as I looked back to Jace. The woman took turns looking between Jace and I, and she didn't look pleased.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Seven:**_

 _"Do Isabelle and Alexander know?" She asked and I nodded. "You three are in so much shit."_

 _"We know." I simply said._

 _"Met me in the library in 10 minutes." She said as she turned around. Clary and I walked into the institute and made our way up to her room. When we reached her door we lingered for a moment._

 _"I'm so getting exiled." Clary said._


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for all of those who favorited, followed, or reviewed! It means a lot! Hope you all had an awesome week! Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Jace POV:**

"Maryse." I started but she held her hand up.

"Jace Herondale, what the hell is going on?" Maryse yelled and I took a deep breath.

"I'll explain everything, but let Clary go to her room. She's had a long day." I said as Maryse looked back at Clary.

"Do Isabelle and Alexander know?" She asked and I nodded. "You three are in so much shit."

"We know." I simply said.

"Met me in the library in 10 minutes." She said as she turned around. Clary and I walked into the institute and made our way up to her room. When we reached her door we lingered for a moment.

"I'm so getting exiled." Clary said.

"I won't let that happen." I said and she let out a humorless laugh.

"She knew my mom. She knows who my father is. There is no way I don't end up in the Silent City with the Silent Brothers for the rest of my natural born life." She said.

"How do you know so much about the Shadow World, but so little about the mundane world?" I asked.

"I grew up in a cell, and the only books I was allowed to read were history books." She explained.

"I'll talk some sense into Maryse, and so will Alec and Izzy. You won't be going back to your father Clary." I reassured her.

"I guess we'll wait and see." She said as she twisted the doorknob opened.

"Trust me Clary." I said pleadingly. All she did was nod before shutting her door. I took a deep breath before heading towards the library where Alec and Izzy were already waiting. I walked over to them and took a seat as Maryse looked angrily at the three of us.

"What the hell were you three thinking?" Maryse said.

"She saved my life mom." Izzy said. "We had to do something for her."

"That's Valentine Morgenstern's daughter. You think she's here by coincidence?" Maryse shouted.

"We thought the same thing until she told us the truth." Alec said.

"And how do you know she's telling the truth?" Maryse asked.

"We just know." I said.

"You just know? Think logically. He is trying to destroy the Shadow World, and the downworlders, you can't trust anything that comes from that man." Maryse said.

"Clary isn't like him." I said and she laughed.

"Clary? So now you're friendly with her? Is she the redhead you were kissing earlier?" Maryse asked.

"I was just trying to hide her face." I said with a shrug.

"Your parents are going to be pissed when they find out." Maryse said.

"Do you really have to tell them though?" I asked and she glared at me. "Look, I'll tell you what I told Alec and Izzy, I have no reason to distrust her at this moment. She saved Izzy's life, and she hasn't done anything to us to make me questions her motives. She was just a scared girl, who escaped her father, who is now probably on his most wanted list." I explained. "The institute is the safest place for her Maryse. Don't take her first taste of safety away from her."

"Please mom, she could be useful to us if Valentine comes back with an army." Izzy added on.

"This isn't normal." Maryse said and I laughed.

"When are our lives ever normal?" I asked and she looked at me. "She will never be left alone. She will be with one of us at all times."

"Like right now?" Maryse asked and I smiled.

"You called this meeting." I pointed out and she glared at me again. "All I'm saying is that she could come to the school with us, train with us, and post up in Izzy's room to sleep."

"The Clave isn't going to be happy with this." Maryse said.

"Give us 2 weeks. If something goes wrong in 2 weeks, you can tell The Clave." I bargained.

"You have 2 weeks Jonathan." She said and I nodded. "Now, I'm going to go back to Idris, and I better not hear one bad report."

"You won't mom. I'll keep everything functioning." Alec said.

"Before you go back, can you contact your person inside the school and get Clary registered?" I asked and she nodded.

"What's her name? Cause I'm not putting Morgenstern on any of her fake paperwork." Maryse said.

"Fray." I said and she looked at me. "What? It's short, and easy to remember."

"Clary Fray." Maryse said. "Welcome to the New York Institute."

"I promise Maryse, you won't regret this." I said and she laughed.

"I'm sure I'll regret part of this." She said and she left the library.

"That went better than expected." Izzy said and I sighed.

"At least I can tell Clary that she won't be exiled." I said and they laughed. I made my way up to Clary's room and when I knocked on the door I heard a faint 'come in' which was new. I walked in and Clary was sitting on her bed just looking at the wall.

"When do I leave?" She asked and I laughed and made my way over to her.

"Well, you have to leave this room, but you don't have to leave the institute." I explained.

"She's not kicking me out?" She asked and I shook my head.

"She gave us 2 weeks to prove your loyalty. But you can't be alone. Ever." I said and she nodded. "You're going to have to sleep in Izzy's room, come to school with us tomorrow, and always be accompanied by one of us. It was the only way Maryse would agree." I said.

"That doesn't seem too unreasonable." She said and I nodded. "I never got a chance to show you that rune I created."

"Oh yea. What does it do?" I asked.

"It's a fearless rune." She explained. "It'll help in battle, and cut down on hesitation when in a fight."

"Cool. Can you try it out on me?" I asked and she laughed.

"No. I'll try it on myself." She said.

"Why not me?" I asked as she got off the bed.

"Because I'm not sure what the effects will be, and I'm not going to put you in danger if the rune goes wrong." She explained.

"So you'll subject yourself to the consequences?" I asked as we made our way to the training room.

"Better me than you." She said as she opened the door. "Okay, so I have always been afraid of heights."

"Really?" I asked and she laughed.

"It was my one weakness in battle. My father used to put me on the highest beam and I refused to jump." She explained as she put the rune on.

"What happened?" I asked.

"He would use the whip, and wrap it around my ankle and pull me off." She said.

"That's awful." I said and she shrugged.

"Than one of his men would take the whip from him and drag me back to my cell for being disobedient." She explained.

"What the hell is wrong with your father?" I said and she looked at me. "Right, psycho."

"Okay, I'm going to get up there and jump." She said and I nodded. I watched her get up on the highest beam. She looked down and took a breath before jumping off but not before doing two flips in the air. She landed incredibly gracefully on the floor. She took a moment and than stood up and looked at me with the biggest smile on her face. "That was insane."

"So it works?" I asked and she nodded and ran over and wrapped her arms around my neck. I was completely shocked because she wasn't the type to be physical, which proved the rune really did work. After a moment I think she realized what she just did and she backed away.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking." She said awkwardly and I laughed.

"No, you were being fearless." I said and she smiled and relaxed.

"Well, now I definitely know it works." She said.

"Are you afraid to hug me?" I asked and she shrugged. "So what scared you about that hug?"

"I'm not used to physical contact unless it's a form of punishment. Hugging someone isn't what I do. I get hit." She said and I walked over to her and put my hand on her cheek and cupped it.

"Not anymore Clary." I whispered and she closed her eyes and leaned into my hand. We were so close, and it was abnormal for me to feel so incredibly strong towards someone, but with Clary just being around her made everything more clear. It was eye opening, and I didn't know whether to be scared, or excited about this feeling. "Clary, can I kiss you?" I asked after a few moments of silence. She opened her eyes and they locked with mine. After a second or two she nodded her head and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. It was everything I felt the first time I kissed her but there was so much more now that she was kissing me back. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. Her hands intertwined with my hair and for the first time I felt like this is truly where I belonged, and it was an amazing feeling. When we finally broke apart I just wanted to kiss her again. Our eyes were still locked, and we were both breathing differently.

"What is happening to me?" Clary asked after a moment.

"I don't know. What are you feeling?" I asked but I didn't back away.

"My stomach is all in knots, and my heart is racing, and I feel like I'm sweating." She said and I smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I feel the same way." I said and she smiled. "It just means that that kiss meant something to you."

"But what did it mean?" She asked. I grabbed her hands in mine and started rubbing my thumbs over her knuckles.

"It means that you like me, and that my presence affects you. That how you feels towards others, is different than how you feel towards me." I explained.

"Is it a bad thing?" She asked and I laughed.

"No. At least, it's not a bad thing according to me because I do feel that way towards you." I said and she nodded. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you, I've never been one to be tied down to someone. I flirt, and stuff, but I've never been the type to stick with one girl very long." I admitted.

"This isn't making me feel better." She said and I laughed.

"I'm getting there." I said and she nodded. "What I'm trying to say is, my past might question my ability to commit, but when I'm with you, even though we've only known each other for three days, makes me feel different than I ever have before." I explained and she nodded once more. "So, this doesn't have to mean anything yet. We can just be friends, and take one day at a time, but I do feel something for you, and it's strong."

"I think we just need to take things slow." She said after a moment and I nodded.

"Whatever you want. I know this is entirely new to you, and I'm not going to push you." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said and I smiled.

"Now, I think we should make a spot in Izzy's room for you to sleep, cause trust me, you do not want to share a bed with Izzy." I said and she laughed. We started walking back to her room in silence before she spoke.

"Have you ever felt this way towards Izzy?" She asked and it kinda threw me for a loop.

"Like have Iz and I ever dated?" I asked and she looked confused.

"What's dated?" She asked.

"When two people like each other, they start a relationship. That's called dating." I said and she nodded. "That's when people kiss, and hold hands, and create pet names for each other."

"Like monkey?" She asked and I laughed.

"No. That's an animal name. A pet name is something that's used as a term of endearment. Babe, baby, sweetheart, hunny, baby doll, baby girl. Those types of things." I explained.

"Oh." She said and I nodded. "I really am far behind."

"You'll get used to it. I promise." I said and she nodded. "But Izzy and I have never dated. I'm sure there was a time where we thought it would make sense, but it never made it past that. She's basically my little sister. It was be way too weird to date her." I said and Clary nodded. "Alright, tomorrow we have school, and I'm sure Izzy will have a field day dressing you up, and everything, but don't let her bully you." I said.

"Bully?" She asked.

"Pick on you. Make you do things you don't want to do." I said and she nodded.

"I think I can handle myself." She said and I laughed.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can't." I said and she smiled We went into her room and picked up the few things she had with her. Today was an odd day, but I felt like these next 2 weeks could be pretty good, and hopefully I was right.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak to Chapter Eight:**_

 _"Let's get started." Izzy said and I sighed._

 _"Please don't make me look stupid." I said and she laughed._

 _"I'm not going to put you in anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I'm just going to blow dry your hair, and style it right now." She said and I didn't know what that meant, so I just nodded along and let her do whatever it is that she wanted. "Man, I love the color of your hair."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello my lovely readers! Another week down, and here is another chapter! Let me know what you all think, and leave a review! Until next time! :) I know this chapter is a little shorter, but hang in there and you'll get the rest next week!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up when the sun came up like I normally do and Izzy was still asleep. I was told that school didn't start until after 7, and it was currently only 5 in the morning, so I decided to take a shower. It had been one of my new favorite things to do. Having hot water just run down my whole body made me feel safe, and warm. I was normally bathed in freezing cold water. Izzy had to explain what all the soap was, and when to use it, and since my first shower, I looked forward to taking as many as I possibly could.

When I finished my shower I walked back to Izzy's room, and she was awake and walking around. I closed the door and she looked up and smiled at me and motioned for me to sit in the chair in front of this giant mirror.

"Let's get started." Izzy said and I sighed.

"Please don't make me look stupid." I said and she laughed.

"I'm not going to put you in anything that makes you uncomfortable, but I'm just going to blow dry your hair, and style it right now." She said and I didn't know what that meant, so I just nodded along and let her do whatever it is that she wanted. "Man, I love the color of your hair."

"Thanks." I said and she smiled.

"I wish I had cool hair." She said.

"I like your hair." I said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and I nodded.

I don't know how long I sat there but when she was done I hardly recognized myself. My hair was different and I was actually shocked that I could look this way. Izzy had the biggest smile on her face behind me, which made me smile as well.

"Okay, now onto your outfit. This school has some really strange rules, so half of my wardrobe is out, but I figured you weren't into dresses, and heels anyway." She said and I shook my head. "Thought so. So I have some jeans, and a couple sweaters for you. Just pick what you like, and I'll take it from there." I nodded and grabbed the clothes and started to change. The jeans fit well, so I just decided to keep them on. When it came to the sweaters, I just decided to wear the lightest one. When Izzy turned around she smiled at me. "Nice choice."

"Thanks." I said and she smiled.

"The boys will probably be waiting downstairs for us." Izzy said and I nodded. We made our way downstairs and Jace and Alec were sitting down eating.

"And they live." Alec said and Jace looked over and I felt my face get hot. I didn't know what he was doing to me, but it was weird, but I liked it.

"I barely took an hour to get ready today, so bite me." Izzy said and the boys both laughed.

We glamoured our runes so that no mundanes would be able to see them if they happened to have the sight and made our way to the school. I had never been around so many mundanes before, so this was going to be weird, but I was told that I was going to be in class with either Alec, Izzy, or Jace all day, so that made it easier. When we got to the school it seemed like everything stopped. People were staring at me and I felt incredibly uncomfortable and I guess Jace could tell because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and leaned down to me ear.

"They did the same thing to us the first day we arrived. After today they get used to you." He whispered and I nodded. "I'll take you to the office, and get your schedule." We said goodbye to Alec and Izzy and continued to walk down the hall. Jace still had his arm around my shoulder, and it was extremely calming, which I appreciated very much. We walked into a room and there was a woman sitting behind a desk.

"Jace, I heard you were bringing in another one." She said and Jace smiled.

"Yes, this is Clary." Jace said and she smiled at me.

"Welcome to school Clary. Maryse told me you were new to the city, so I made sure you were always with Alec, Izzy or Jace." She said and I nodded.

"Jace, I don't know anything, how am I going to fit in with the mundanes?" I asked as I was handed my schedule, but before I could look at it, Jace took it.

"Don't worry about it. If you blend in, the teacher hardly notices and if you don't know, just say that and the teacher will move on." Jace said and I nodded. "Looks like we have our first class together."

"I don't like being surrounded by all these mundanes." I said and Jace laughed.

"Neither do I, but I think the mission is almost over. There haven't been any disappearances in the past 2 weeks, so we might be packing up soon and leaving." He said and I nodded. When we got to the room where we were supposed too Jace and I walked in and the whole room went silent.

"Jace Herondale, nice of you to join us." The man in the front of the room said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Garroway, I was just showing my lovely girlfriend around. She's new here." Jace said as he put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side.

"Don't make it a habit." The man said and Jace nodded before walking to a seat still holding on to me. "Who is this new student?"

"Clary Fray." Jace said and I smiled at him.

"Well Clary, nice of you to join us." He said and I nodded before taking a seat. He turned around and started writing on the board and I leaned over to Jace.

"What's a girlfriend?" I asked and he laughed.

"You remember those feelings we talked about yesterday?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, when two people have the same feelings, they date, you remember what dating is?" He asked and I nodded again. "Well, when the two start dating they get labels."

"Like experiment #2?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yes, but a little more pleasant." He said and I nodded.

"Why did you tell him that though?" I asked.

"Well, there were several reasons. One, I didn't want to be in trouble for being late, I'm not very punctual and this school is all about that. Two, some of these girls are relentless when it comes to trying to get me to ask them out. If I have a girlfriend, and they see you, they might take a hint and back off." He said and I nodded.

"Okay." I said and he smiled and than the man started talking. I had no idea what he was saying but it made absolutely no sense to me. When something made a loud noise everyone got up and made their way out of the room. I stood up and Jace put his arm around my shoulder and we walked out of the room together, and I had no idea how I was going to possibly do this all day.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Nine:**_

 _"_ _Where is Clary?" I asked as I made my way over to Alec and Izzy._

 _"She was right behind us." Alec said as they turned around. "Shit."_

 _"Maryse is going to kill you, and than tell my parents, who will than kill me, and than Clary will go up on trial." I said._


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

 **Hope everyone had a stellar week! I'm slowly drowning in school work, but it's my last semester, so I just have to pull through! Let me know what you think! :)**

 **Thank you to everyone who left a review, followed, or favorited! You guys rock! See you next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

 **Jace POV:**

When the day finally ended I was so ready to get home. There were only 3 classes that I didn't have with Clary, and I felt weird not being with her. I had this intense desire to protect her even though I know she can kick anyone's ass in a second. My last class was one of the classes that I didn't have with Clary, and I was eagerly waiting in the parking lot for her to exit the school.

I saw Alec and Izzy walking out but Clary wasn't with them, which surprised me. I made my way over to them and concern filled me. We were always supposed to be with Clary, and the fact that I didn't know where she was, wasn't sitting well with me.

"Where is Clary?" I asked as I made my way over to Alec and Izzy.

"She was right behind us." Alec said as they turned around. "Shit."

"Maryse is going to kill you, and than tell my parents, who will than kill me, and than Clary will go up on trial." I said.

"Jace, calm down. We know she can handle herself, we just need to find her." Izzy said and we started making our way back into the school. We walked down the hallway and when we turned the corner I saw Clary pushed up against the locker by a couple boys.

"Come on baby, that bottle blonde doesn't deserve you. You would be so much happier with me." The one guy said as he licked his lips and leaned closer to Clary. I went to move and help her when Alec stopped me.

"She isn't a damsel in distress, she can handle herself." Alec said and I clenched my fists as I stopped moving forward and just had to stand there and watch.

"Is that so?" We heard Clary say and the boy smirked.

"Why don't we get out of here, and I can show you a good time." He said and the boys around him with laughing and smiling.

"Why don't you remove the barriers that you've created with your arms, and let me go." Clary said.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, his voice a little harsher.

"There are people waiting for me." Clary said and the boy laughed.

"Shoot them a quick text. Let them know you are taken care of." He said seductively and I wanted nothing more than to shove my dagger in his heart.

"Please move." Clary said and he just laughed.

"What are you going to do about it sweetheart?" He asked as he leaned forward. Clary took this opportunity to punch him in the throat. He stumbled backwards, and grabbed his throat and started chocking. She grabbed his wrist, and twisted it and it brought him down to his knees. She pushed him down, and his cheek was pressed against the ground, and her knee was digging into his back.

"Next time, I won't be as nice." She said and than she stood up. She looked down the hallway and saw us, and her cheeks immediately turned red, and she gave us a small smile. She grabbed her bag off the floor and started making her way over to us.

"You okay?" I asked as soon as she was in front of me, and I put my hands on her cheek and inspected her.

"I'm fine. He didn't lay a hand on me." She said and I nodded. I totally forgot that Alec and Izzy were there until someone cleared their throat.

"Come on, lets go home." Izzy said and I nodded. I could tell Clary wasn't pleased with just happened, so I put my arm around her shoulders and she seemed to calm down.

When we got back to the institute Clary went straight to Izzy's room. I had no idea what she was going to do, but I learned over the last couple days that pushing Clary wasn't going to work. She had to open up on her own, and sometimes that was frustrating, but she was a prisoner for so long, that I didn't blame her for being cautious. I figured she just needed time to comprehend what happened today. This was all new for her, and I knew that could be overwhelming.

I was walking the halls when I heard grunting. It was coming from the end of the hall, and that could only mean one thing, Clary was in the training room. I made my way down the hall, and when I got to the door, I just stood there and watched. There was something about watching Clary train that was so incredibly mesmerizing, and also a turn on. She was lethal, and she knew it. That's how Valentine trained her, and he trained her well.

"You look good." I finally said and she stopped and turned around. She was wearing nothing but shorts and a black sports bra, and damn did she look good.

"Thanks." She said a little breathlessly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked as I made my way over to her. "I know you can handle yourself, but that doesn't mean that I didn't want to rip that guys head off today." I said and she laughed, and it was a beautiful laugh.

"It wasn't the first time I was cornered by a man." She said and I tried my best to stay calm, but that really didn't sit well with me.

"Was that part of your training?" I asked as we both just took a seat on the mats.

"My father thought it would be good practice. He would portal me to some random place, normally an ally, or a bar, or a sleazy club filled with drunk men. They would hit on me, and it was up to me to take them out. If they were a worthy fighter, I was to bring them back to my father." She explained.

"For what?" I asked.

"I don't know. Once I was brought back I was put back in my cell." She said with a shrug. "I was not part of the bigger picture. I was simply a punching bag for my father, and that was it."

"I hate him." I said through gritted teeth and Clary laughed.

"I wouldn't be the shadowhunter I am today without him, so I'm grateful that he trained me as well as he did, but I could have gone without the cellar." She said and even though it was horrible it made me smile.

"You are pretty amazing." I said and she blushed, and I loved that I could get that reaction out of her. I scooted closer to her and put a stray hair behind her ear. We were inches apart and all I wanted to do was kiss her. "Can I kiss you?" I asked and I saw her slightly nod her head. I pressed my lips to hers and man I loved this feeling. She was the only person that I've ever come across that could get this type of reaction out of me, and I never wanted it to end. When we pulled apart I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face, and the shy smile on her hers. It was quiet for a moment before she spoke.

"I like doing that." She said and I smiled.

"You have my permission to kiss me whenever you want." I said and she smiled and laughed. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable."

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked and I nodded. "Why do you care so much about me?"

"I don't know what it is about you Clary, but there is just something that draws me to you." I said as I took her hand in mine. "I know you can take care of yourself, but there is this intense need to protect you, and defend you to anyone who thinks they can take advantage of you just because of how you look." I explained. "Today, when I saw the guy cornering you, I wanted to go over there and put my dagger into his chest." I said and she laughed. "I knew you could handle him, but that didn't stop me from wanted to confront him for being such an ass to you. You make me feel things that I've never felt before, and when we aren't together, all I want to do is find you, put my arm around you, and know you're safe in my embrace."

"It does make me feel safe." She said with a smile. "I don't know why, but when you put your arm around me, it's almost like nothing can hurt me."

"Nothing will hurt you." I said and she smiled. "I promise to protect you with my life."

"I'll do the same." She said as our eyes locked. "Especially if there is a war." She said and I couldn't help but smile. I knew I had asked her that question before, but actually hearing her say she would protect me was nice.

"That's very comforting to know." I said and she laughed. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a few moments before she started to stand up.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower." She said and I nodded and stood up as well.

"You love showers don't you?" I asked as we walked out of the training room and she laughed.

"I can't believe I've been deprived of them my whole life. They are wonderful." She said and I laughed as we made it to Izzy's room. We stopped walking and lingered for a little.

"Well, I hope you have a great shower. Dinner should be ready around 5, so just meet us in the kitchen." I said and she nodded. I leaned forward and pressed my lips softly to hers. It was brief but still filled with electricity. When I pulled back her cheeks were flushed. "See you later."

"Bye Jace." She said as she walked into Izzy's room and shut the door. I don't know what was happening to me, but I knew for sure that I was never allowing Clary to be removed from presence. I don't care what happens in the next couple weeks. I wasn't losing Clary.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak to Chapter Ten:**_

 _"Jocelyn." The woman whispered, and I couldn't believe this was happening again._

 _"No." I said and the man and woman were stunned. "My name is Clary."_

 _"You look just like a friend of mine." The woman said._

 _"Jocelyn was my mother." I said and their expressions changed from shock, to anger._


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **Here we go again! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I'm thrilled that you all love this story as much as I do! Hope you like this next chapter! See you next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

The past two weeks have been interesting. The school assignment ended a few days ago. The vampires haven't been back, and they felt like our job was done, so we 'moved' and never went back. Alec, Izzy, and Jace have been letting me spend some time alone, and not having them hover over me, since they knew I wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize me being here, and I appreciated that. I enjoyed being around them, since I have been deprived of real human interaction, but being along was beneficial as well.

I was currently sitting in the library sketching out my latest rune, and I just couldn't get it right. I don't know exactly what I was doing wrong, but I knew it was wrong. It was incredibly frustrating, considering it was a pretty cool rune, and I want to finish it to show the others as soon as possible, but something just wasn't right. Jace told me they were going to pick up breakfast, and they would be back soon, so when I heard the front door of the institute open, I went running to go talk to them, but when I got to the door, it wasn't Jace, Alec and Izzy.

"Jocelyn." The woman whispered, and I couldn't believe this was happening again.

"No." I said and the man and woman were stunned. "My name is Clary."

"You look just like a friend of mine." The woman said.

"Jocelyn was my mother." I said and their expressions changed from shock, to anger.

"You're a Morgenstern." The man said and they got into a fighting stance, which brought out the fighter in me.

"I don't want to fight." I said.

"You have a minute to tell us what Valentine wants." The woman said as she pulled out a sword.

"I have no idea what Valentine wants." I said.

"Impossible. You're his child." The man said.

"I haven't seen my father in over two weeks." I said but it looked like they didn't believe me.

"What's your business here?" The man asked.

"I'm here seeking asylum." I said and they still didn't look convinced. The woman charged at me, and I knew that I was going to have to fight them.

I pulled out the dagger that was in my boot and threw it at the man, it embedded itself in his leg, and I heard him shout in pain. That would keep him at bay for a few moments while I dealt with the woman. After a few moments of fighting, the man was healed and joining in. I knew that I was more lethal than both of them, but I wasn't going to hurt innocent shadowhunters, so I was just doing enough to keep the fight going with out serious injury or any fatalities. The woman charged me again and before I could defend myself I felt something grab my arm. I looked behind me and the man was holding onto my arms. I looked back at the woman and kicked her legs and she fell on the ground. I turned around to deal with the man but before I could do anything I felt something hit my legs, and it threw me off balance. The man now had me pinned against the wall, and the woman had her blade to my throat. This wasn't going to end well.

 **Jace POV:**

We had just gotten back from picking up dinner and I went to go grab Clary. I know Maryse wanted one of us to always be with her, but I trusted Clary, and I knew she wasn't going to do anything to break that trust. I made it up the stairs and was on my way to the library, but when I turned the corner I was shocked at the sight. My mother and father had Clary pinned up against the wall with a blade to her throat.

"What is going on here?" I said and everyone looked in my direction.

"This is none of your business Jonathan." My dad said and I made my way over to them.

"It is when you have a blade to Clary's throat." I said.

"You know her?" My mom asked and I nodded. "She's a Morgenstern."

"I'm well aware." I said. "Please, remove the blade, and let her go."

"You don't know what she's capable of." My father said.

"I know she's capable of kicking both of your asses, and she decided not too." I said and they both looked at each other and back at Clary.

"I told you I didn't want to fight." Clary said and my mother removed the blade but they still had her pinned.

"She isn't going to hurt you." I said. "I know she's a Morgenstern, but she's been here for two weeks, and she hasn't done anything that deserves a blade to her throat." I said and my father and mother let got of her. Clary walked away from them and over to me. I inspected her throat and her wrists. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"What is wrong with you two?" I asked my parents.

"She's Valentines daughter." My mom said.

"I know. Do you think we just let anyone in here?" I asked.

"You don't know what Valentine is capable Jonathan." My dad said.

"I'm very aware." I said. "Clary and I have talked about this. In depth. We know what Valentine wanted to do back in the day, we know he's training soldiers, we know he still wants war, but that no reason to pin her against the wall." I explained.

"How can you trust her Jonathan?" My mom asked.

"Mom, can you please just trust Izzy, Alec, and I's judgments and believe us when we say Clary isn't a threat." I said.

"How long is she staying?" My dad asked.

"As long as she wants." I said and they nodded.

"We have to tell Imogen." My mom said and I groaned.

"Do we really have to involve her?" I asked and my parents looked at me with disapproving looks.

"She's the Inquisitor Jonathan, and your grandmother. The Clave needs to know." My dad said.

"There can't be a trial." I said.

"Nonsense. She will go in front of the Counsel and the Mortal Sword will tell us if she's to be trusted." My mom said.

"This is what we were trying to avoid mom. She doesn't deserve to be put on trial." I said.

"This isn't a debatable topic Jonathan. She will go on trial, and until than she will be held in the City of Bones." My dad said which only made me more mad.

"Are you insane?" I nearly yelled. I was about to continue but I felt someone's hand on my arm.

"It's okay Jace. I can handle a few days in the City of Bones. If it proves to them that I'm not a threat, I'll do it." Clary said.

"You spent your whole life in a cell, I won't let you go back." I said and she smiled.

"A few days is nothing compared to the 16 years of hard time I've already done." She said and I still didn't like it. "I'll be okay."

"Dinner is in the kitchen." I said after a moment, she nodded and left the hallway, which just left my parents and I. "Are you happy now?"

"It's the law Jonathan, and the Law….."

"Is hard but it is the law. I know, but it isn't fair. Clary isn't a criminal. She's a great person, and she's had a hard life." I said.

"I guess we'll see at the trial." My mom said before walking away. My father gave me a smile before walking away. I couldn't believe it. Clary had done nothing wrong. Her only crime is that Valentine is her father, and she's being punished for something she can't control.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Eleven:**_

 _"You're being summoned for a Trial Clarissa Morgenstern." He said and I nodded. I followed him out of the cell and up the stairs. When we reached the top, there stood a warlock._

 _"My name is Magnus Bane, and I'll be portaling you to the hearing." He said and I nodded. The Silent Brother left us, and Magnus opened the portal. He reached out his hand and I took it before we entered the portal. A moment later we landed on the ground. We were outside the Accords Hall in Idris. I took a deep breath and the doors opened._


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

 **I am enjoying writing these next few chapters, because I think it gives this story a little more depth, and I'm always down for depth! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or reviewed! You all rock! Hope you all had an amazing week, because school is killing me! See you all next Tuesday! Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **Time Jump – Day Of Trial**

 **Clary POV:**

I wasn't going to lie. Being in the City of Bones wasn't the funnest place to be held. I was used to isolation, but at least my isolation was silent. I could hear peoples screams, and moans all night long. It wasn't pleasant, and I was actually looking forward to being on trial so I could have a little break from all the pain and suffering that went down in the City of Bones. I was brought appropriate clothing last night, and I was just waiting to be escorted up to the trial.

I felt like I was just sitting around waiting for hours for this trial to begin, but being in the City of Bones really did mess with your concept of time. It was always dark, and gloomy. I was lost in my head until I heard the sound of the cell being opened. I looked up and there stood a Silent Brother.

"You're being summoned for a Trial Clarissa Morgenstern." He said and I nodded. I followed him out of the cell and up the stairs. When we reached the top, there stood a warlock.

"My name is Magnus Bane, and I'll be portaling you to the hearing." He said and I nodded. The Silent Brother left us, and Magnus opened the portal. He reached out his hand and I took it before we entered the portal. A moment later we landed on the ground. We were outside the Accords Hall in Idris. I took a deep breath and the doors opened.

 **Jace POV:**

We had portaled to Idris last night, and we were anxiously waiting for this trial to begin. It wasn't fair that Clary had to spend almost two weeks in the City of Bones. She did nothing wrong. Alec and Izzy weren't pleased when they heard about this, but there was nothing any of us could do. We weren't full blown shadowhunters yet, and we held no authority.

It felt like hours of just sitting in the Accords Hall, waiting for Clary to walk through those doors. My grandmother sat upon her thrown, looking down on all of us just like she always did. I can't say it was lovely to see her, but I was going to be stuck with her until the trial was over, and until we made it back to New York. Honestly, it felt like I was on trial last night. She was asking me a million questions about Clary, and the only thing I could say was that she isn't a threat to the institute or the shadow world, but Imogen can be thick, I just hope Clary can convince her and the rest of the Counsel that she isn't on Valentine's side. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the doors open. There stood Clary, next to the High Warlock of Brooklyn. He walked in and Clary followed behind him. He led Clary up to the front of hall and graciously bowed out of the room so the trial could start.

"This trial is being held to make sense as to why Clarissa Morgenstern was seeking asylum in the New York Institute." My grandmother stated. "Please put your hands on the Mortal Sword." She instructed and Clary did what she was asked. "Please inform the Counsel of your name."

"Clarissa Morgenstern I presume." Clary said.

"What do you mean by presume?" Imogen asked.

"For the majority of my life my father never called me Clarissa." Clary said.

"What did he call you?" Imogen asked.

"Experiment #2." Clary answered.

"He experimented on you?" Imogen asked.

"Yes." Clary said.

"What did he do to you?" Imogen asked.

"He drugged my mother when she was pregnant with me with a dose of Angel blood." Clary answered.

"That's impossible." Imogen said.

"Not impossible. I was born with a significantly higher percentage of angel blood than other shadowhunters." Clary explained.

"What for?" Imogen asked.

"I have a brother." Clary said. "His name is Jonathan, and he was the first born, also known as Experiment #1." Clary explained. "Except instead of angel blood, my father injected him with demon blood." She said and the whole room gasped.

"What was your father's plan?" Imogen asked.

"He wanted to create the perfect warrior. He wanted someone faster, stronger, more intelligent, and more lethal." Clary said.

"And is your brother?" Imogen asked.

"He's the toughest shadowhunter, or downworlder I've ever fought." Clary explained. "He's cunning, and quick on his feet. He doesn't even need a weapon to kill." Clary said.

"So your brother was a success?" Imogen asked.

"Yes. My fathers favorite success." Clary responded.

"And you were the disappointment?" Imogen asked.

"My brother got lethal quick. The first time he picked up a dagger he killed a guard. The first time I picked up a dagger I dropped it on my foot and broke my toe." Clary said with a little laugh. "He thought that maybe angel blood could do what the demon blood did, but it didn't." Clary explained.

"What happened to you?" Imogen asked.

"I was kept locked away in a cellar." Clary explained. "My father was planning on getting rid of me. He had no use for a broken warrior, that was until I was about 3, and I created a rune."

"That's impossible." Imogen said.

"Not impossible." Clary said again. "Since I have more angel blood, I have more abilities, and that was one of them. It's the only reason I'm still alive to this day."

"I don't believe you." Imogen said and I couldn't take it.

"It's true." I said as I stood up.

"Jonathan." Imogen started.

"Please grandmother, she's telling the truth. She showed me one." I said and she looked between Clary and I.

"Did you show him a new rune?" Imogen asked Clary.

"Yes. It's a fearless rune." Clary stated.

"Can you demonstrate?" Imogen asked and Clary nodded.

"I need a volunteer." Clary said and since I was still standing, I started walking towards her. I handed her my stele and she drew it on me. "Now, what's your biggest fear?" Clary asked and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to her ear.

"Ducks." I said and she laughed.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded. "Okay." She kept a hold of my stele and created a portal, which everyone was once again shocked with. She reached through the portal and when she pulled her hands out, there was a small duck in her hand, and I didn't even flinch. I held out my hands and Clary placed the small duck in my hand.

"Incredible." I heard my dad say and I turned towards him.

"What's incredible about him holding a duck?" Jia Penhallow asked.

"He's been terrified of ducks his entire life. We couldn't take him anywhere near ponds, or he went into full freak out mode." My dad said and I looked back towards Imogen.

"It's true. I hate these blood thirsty beasts." I said and she simply nodded, understanding my fear. Clary took the duck back and placed it back into the portal, and than closed it.

"Thank you." Clary said. I nodded and made my way back to my seat.

"Why did you come to New York?" Imogen asked after a moment.

"I was tired of living in a cell." Clary explained. "My father, he isn't a nice man. He's ruthless, and hostile, and when he doesn't get his way, you don't want to be in his crosshairs." Clary said. "After a particularly bad day of training, I was being escorted back to my cell when I just couldn't take it anymore. I stashed a dagger up my sleeve, and when we were close I took it out and stabbed the first guard in the heart." Clary explained. "The second guard didn't even have time to react before I broke his neck. I grabbed both their stele's and I made a portal. New York City was the only picture I've ever seen, and I needed to get out of there, so I pictured it and ended up on the streets." Clary explained. "I walked around for a little while, when I heard the demon. I made my way over to it and saw Jace, Alec, and Izzy in an ally way fighting a couple demons." Clary said. "Izzy was focused on the demon in front of her, and she didn't realize there was one behind her. Jace called for her, and when she turned around it was about to plunge its tail into her chest. I still had one dagger with me, so I embedded it in the demon so that Izzy wouldn't get hurt."

"Why would you save a random shadowhunter?" Imogen asked.

"Because I've killed far more than I'm proud to admit, and if I have the ability to save one, there is no question about it, I'll save them." Clary said.

"You've killed shadowhunters?" Imogen asked.

"I've killed shadowhunters, downworlders, mundanes. Anything my father put in front of me, I killed." Clary said honestly.

"Why?" Imogen said.

"Would you let a werewolf rip your throat out? Or a vampire suck all your blood?" Clary asked. "Would you let a drunk mundane grope at you without any punishment?"

"That isn't your call to make." Imogen said.

"Perhaps not." Clary said. "But I can't change my past. My father was training me to be a lethal weapon. He forced me to train for hours at a time without food, or water, or a break. He put me in life or death situations to see how I would handle them. He would send me out into random ally's to try and recruit mundanes to join his fight."

"And you went along with this?" Imogen asked.

"Wouldn't you if you knew that if you disobeyed, you'd be dead the next morning?" Clary asked. "I'm not saying what I did wasn't wrong, because I am fully aware that murdering innocent shadowhunters, and downworlders, and mundanes is wrong, but you can't judge me based on the way I chose to survive." Clary said. Imogen was quiet for a moment.

"If Valentine came for a war, who would you stand beside and fight with?" Imogen asked after a moment.

"I would fight along side my friends." Clary said as she looked over in my direction. "I would protect them no matter what."

"Why? You've known them for what, a couple weeks? Valentine is your father, and Jonathan is your brother." Imogen said.

"I'm aware of my relationship with them." Clary said. "But would you fight along side someone who treated you as nothing but a prisoner? Someone who locked you in a cell for 16 years of your life? Someone who viewed you as just an experiment to them? Because I'd much rather fight for someone who was willing to take a scared girl off the streets, give them food, and clothing, and place to stay simply because they are just incredible people." Clary said as she smiled as us. "If we go to war, you can bet your ass that I would put a dagger into Valentine or Jonathan's head before I let them get close to Izzy, or Alec, or Jace."

"The Counsel will deliberate, you will be summoned when we have reached an agreement." Imogen said. Clary walked back down the aisle and out of the hall. I stood up and made my way out to find her. When I got out there she was sitting on the steps looking out on the hills.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I said as I took a seat next to her.

"I've never seen anything like it." Clary said. I put my hand on her knee, and she rested hers over mine.

"You did amazing in there Clary." I said and she shrugged.

"I'm afraid they aren't going to look past my actions in my past." Clary admitted.

"They can't possibly hold those things over your head. You were doing what you had to do in order to survive. They can't hold that against you." I said.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." She said and I nodded. She leaned her head against my shoulder. I couldn't imagine what I would do if my grandmother decided that Clary was a threat to us. I would go crazy without Clary, and I know that Alec and Izzy would too. We all bonded, and if my grandmother took that way, I was going to have a few choice words about it.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Twelve:**_

 _"_ _We will speak about this at home Jonathan." His mother said._

 _"Which home?" Jace asked._

 _"The Herondale Manor. As soon as this trial is over, you are to come back with us." His mom said._

 _"For how long?" Jace asked._

 _"Until I say it's okay for you to return to New York." His mother said and than she stormed away. His father followed soon after which just left Jace and I._


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

 **Happy Tuesday! Here is the next update, and I just want to thank everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed! Let me know what you think, and I'll see you all next week! Have a great one! :)**

 **Also, I have a question for you all! I didn't know whether or not to bring Simon into this story. I'm not a huge fan of his character in the books, the movie, or the TV show. I could do without him, but I was thinking the other night about possibly adding something about him into this story and I liked what I thought about, and wanted your opinion. He wouldn't be introduced until possibly the very end of this story, so there wouldn't be much on him. But this story is going to end with no indication of what the future holds for anyone, it's how I always imagined it ending. BUT when I thought about Simon, I thought about a possible sequel idea, and now I want to know what you all think! So, read this chapter, let me know what you think, have a fabulous week, and I'll see you next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace and I were sitting outside on the steps waiting for the Counsel to finish deliberating. I had an image in my head, and I was desperate to put it down on paper, so I spent the majority of the time waiting was spent drawing and redrawing this new rune. I felt like they were never going to come to an agreement, but when the doors opened, and we were ushered back inside the Accords Hall. I walked back up to the front where I was before and awaited the verdict.

"The Counsel has come to a standstill." Imogen said. "Some believe you aren't a threat, some believe you are."

"I told you everything I know. I'm not a threat, and I can tell you that until I'm blue in the face, but in the end, I don't know how else to convince you." I said.

"Can we?" I heard from behind me and when I turned around Izzy, Alec, and Jace were all standing up.

"How could you possibly convince the members of this Counsel?" Imogen asked.

"By letting us tell you what the two weeks she spent in the Institute were like from our perspective." Izzy said. Imogen looked like she was thinking about it.

"Okay. Convince this Counsel that Miss. Morgenstern isn't a threat to us." Imogen said. "Isabelle Lightwood, you'll be first." Imogen said. Izzy nodded and made her way up to me.

"Go sit down." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and made my way back to where Alec and Jace were sitting. I took a seat and Jace put his hand on my knee.

"Isabelle Lightwood, why do you trust Clarissa Morgenstern?" Imogen asked as Izzy put her hands on the Mortal Sword.

"She saved my life." Izzy simply said. "She didn't know me, she didn't owe me a thing. She saw a demon ready to strike and she took it upon herself to save me."

"Why did you accept her into the Institute?" Imogen asked.

"It was actually Jace who suggested we bring her back to the Institute." Izzy explained.

"Why is that?" Imogen asked.

"Simply because she saved me." Izzy said.

"Why should we trust her?" Imogen asked.

"Because she is one of the fiercest shadowhunters I've ever known. Because she is an asset to this world. Because she is a good person, who was dealt a shitty hand in life."

"Thank you Isabelle." Imogen said. Izzy made her way back to us. "Alexander Lightwood, please step forward." Alec stood up and made his way to the front. "Alexander Lightwood, why do you trust Clarissa Morgenstern?" Imogen asked.

"Because she saved my sisters life." Alec answered.

"Why did you accept her into the institute?" Imogen asked.

"Like Izzy said, it was mainly Jace, but I will admit I was skeptical at first." Alec admitted. "I didn't know if we could trust her. We knew nothing about her, and she wasn't really in the telling mood. It took Jace 30 minutes to get her to give us a name."

"So why not report her to The Clave immediately?" Imogen asked.

"Jace asked me not too." Alec said.

"Why should we trust her?" Imogen asked.

"She's an amazing shadowhunter. She's insane in the training room, she has perfect accuracy. She's intelligent, and she can come in handy when it comes to battle." Alec said. "She's done nothing to prove that we should distrust her. I was told to give her the benefit of the doubt, and that's what you should do too."

"Thank you Alexander." Imogen said and Alec walked back towards us. "Jonathan Herondale." Imogen said and Jace stood up and walked to the front. "You seem to be the person in charge when it comes to the involvement of Miss. Morgenstern."

"It would appear so grandmother." Jace said.

"Why did you suggest bringing Miss. Morgenstern back to the institute?" Imogen asked.

"For one, she saved Izzy's life. And when I chased her down she seemed frightened. None of us had ever seen her before, so we figured maybe she ran away, or she was lost. The institute is opened to any shadowhunter that needs it. Why should Clary be any different?" Jace said.

"Why do you trust Miss. Morgenstern?" Imogen asked.

"Because she's a great person. I've been training with her. She's come on assignments with us. She's been living with us. If she was going to do something, she would have done it by now." Jace said.

"How can you be so sure?" Imogen asked.

"Because she's way more trained than Alec, Izzy and I all rolled into one. She could easily take down a swarm of demons by herself if it came down too it. If she wanted the institute for herself or for Valentine, she could have easily taken it from us." Jace explained.

"Why is it so important to you that she is seen as one of us?" Imogen asked.

"Would you really want her to fall back into the hands of her deranged father? Would you want her rotting in the City of Bones while a war is being fought where she could easily help us out? She's suffered enough in her life already. Don't make her suffer anymore." Jace said.

"You seem quite taken by Miss. Morgenstern Jonathan." Imogen pointed out. "Perhaps you don't want her to leave purely for your own wants, and needs."

"This goes beyond how I feel about Clary." Jace said.

"So you do admit to have feelings for Miss. Morgenstern." Imogen said.

"That isn't what this trial is about. This trial is about if you can trust her or not." Jace said.

"You didn't answer my question." Imogen said.

"You didn't ask one." Jace said.

"You will not speak to me in that tone Jonathan." Imogen said.

"Sorry Inquisitor, perhaps you should phrase it better next time." Jace said and I could see the patience dwindling in her eyes.

"Jonathan." Imogen said.

"Why don't we keep family animosity for our annual family gathering for Christmas grandmother and stick to the topic at hand." Jace said and there was a gasp from the room. Clearly no one ever talks back in this hall. "Clary is an amazing shadowhunter, and if you chose to punish her because of who her father is, you're losing an amazing asset to this world. Someone who could bring a lot of promise and strength, and skills to the table." Jace said. "Don't let the fear of her last name, a name that she didn't have control over. Just like I had no control of being a Herondale, stop you from seeing the incredible potential she has to offer."

"You may step down." Imogen said and Jace nodded and made his way back over to me. "You will be called back when we've reached a decision." She said and everyone got up and left. Jace grabbed my hand and led me out of the hall and out onto the steps where we were before.

"Holy shit." Jace said as he walked outside and let the breeze hit him.

"What happened in there?" I asked.

"I can't lie while I'm under the control of the Mortal Sword. I simply said what was on my mind." Jace explained. "It would have been nice if I didn't piss my grandmother off, but I guess that's just how it goes sometimes."

"Jace." We heard and we turned around to see his parents standing there. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking anything. The Mortal Sword was leading that whole conversation." Jace said.

"You cannot talk to your grandmother like that." His father said.

"Oh please. If the decision was solely up to her, she'd have Clary beheaded simply because Valentine is her father. And you both know as well as I do that it isn't Clary's fault that he's her father." Jace said.

"That doesn't give you the right to speak to her that way." His mom said.

"It wasn't my intention to speak to her that way. I just simply want her to see past the fact that Clary is a Morgenstern, and see her as a shadowhunter. A damn good shadowhunter." Jace said.

"We will speak about this at home Jonathan." His mother said.

"Which home?" Jace asked.

"The Herondale Manor. As soon as this trial is over, you are to come back with us." His mom said.

"For how long?" Jace asked.

"Until I say it's okay for you to return to New York." His mother said and than she stormed away. His father followed soon after which just left Jace and I.

"I'm sorry." I said so softly that I was impressed he heard me.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked as we both took a seat.

"This wouldn't be happening if I hadn't escaped." I said and he took my hand in his.

"You couldn't stay there anymore Clary. You were being mistreated. You did the right thing by leaving." Jace said and I shrugged. "And if you didn't escape, we would have never met."

"I've gotten you into so much trouble Jace." I said and he laughed.

"I did the right thing." Jace said and I looked up into those golden eyes. "I invited you into the institute because you were scared, and lost. That is the point of institutes. They are safe havens for shadowhunters all over the world. And I'm glad that I invited you."

"Because you can kiss me." I said with a laugh.

"That's a perk. You're an amazing shadowhunter, and you deserve some recognition for that. You don't deserve to be beaten, or experimented on, or used. You deserve to be congratulated, you deserve to be honored, and you deserved to be treated fairly." Jace said. "I would do it all over again in a heart beat. You deserve a normal life Clary, don't ever think you are less of a person, less of a shadowhunter because of who your father is, and what he did to you." Jace said and I didn't know what else to do but throw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you." I said and I felt him laugh.

"For what?" He asked as I pulled away.

"For defending me to your grandmother, and your parents. For having faith in me when you didn't even know the first thing about me. For giving me a place to stay, food to eat, proper clothes, and a proper shower." I said and he laughed. "You are the first person to ever show me a shred of kindness, and I don't think I can ever repay you for that." I said and he smiled and tucked a curl behind my ear before pressing his lips lightly to mine.

"It was the best decision I've ever made." He said and I laughed. The doors opened and there stood Alec and Izzy.

"They've reached a verdict." Alec said. Jace nodded and he took my hand and helped me up and we made our way into the Accords hall. I took my place in the front of the Counsel and took a deep breath. This decision impacted the rest of my life, and I honestly couldn't tell you what direction they were going to go in.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak of Chapter Thirteen:**_

 _"_ _So what? You going to drag me back to my cellar?" I asked._

 _"Of course not." Jonathan said. "You're going to come willingly, and than perhaps you might be punished, or not. That's really up to father." Jonathan said._

 _"I would never willingly go back." I said and he let out a wicked laugh._

 _"You never seem to learn Clarissa." He said as he stepped towards me. I felt Jace moved behind me, but I pushed him back. Nobody was going to get hurt if I had anything do say about it._


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note:**

 **Welcome back my faithful readers! Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed! Means a lot to me! Let me know what you think and leave a review! Hope you all have a fabulous Tuesday! :) Sorry that it took me so long to upload today! I've been super busy and stressed, but as promised here it is! :)**

 **Also, I have decided that this story will have 23 chapters total! I hope thats enough to satisfy all of you and I hope you like where I take it! Let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Jace POV:**

"The Counsel has taken all testimonies into consideration, and we have decided to give Miss. Morgenstern the benefit of the doubt." Imogen said and I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding. "She will have to be monitored. She will be sent back to the New York Institute, and the Lightwood's will make sure nothing goes wrong." Imogen said and than directed her eyes at Clary. "Do not make me regret giving you this chance. If I find out that you have been conspiring against us and are helping Valentine out in any way, you are going to wish you stayed locked in that cell."

"I understand Inquisitor." Clary said and Imogen nodded.

"This trial is dismissed." Imogen said and everyone got up. Clary started making her way back to where Alec, Izzy and I were seated. We all pulled her into a hug before we exited the Accords Hall. We made our way outside where Maryse and Robert were waiting. Being assigned back to New York probably wasn't at the top of their list, but they'd get over it.

"I'm so glad that's over." Izzy said first. "It was a pointless trial if you ask me."

"I understand why they did it." Clary said. "They had no reason to trust me."

"They had no reason to distrust you either." I pointed out. "Remember that."

"Jonathan, we're leaving." I heard from behind me and there stood my parents.

"They can't honestly ground you, can they?" Alec asked.

"They're my parents. They can do whatever they want to me," I said.

"But we're parabatai, we need to be together." Alec said.

"I know, but I don't plan on being held hostage long." I said. "They are just punishing my for speaking to my grandmother the way that I did."

"That wasn't your fault." Izzy said and I shrugged.

"Doesn't really matter in their eyes." I said.

"Jonathan, now." My mother said and I turned around.

"Just let me say goodbye to my friends." I said and I turned around. "I'll be back before you know it." Alec and Izzy nodded before giving Clary and I some space.

"I'm so sorry Jace." Clary said and I pulled her closer to me.

"You have nothing to apologize for." I said and she shrugged. "Clary, you did nothing wrong. This is my parents way of reminding me they are still in charge of me."

"I still feel responsible." Clary said and I laughed.

"Well don't." I said and I kissed her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it. Just keep training, and prove to the Counsel, and to my grandmother that you aren't a threat." I said and she nodded. "I'll see you soon Clary."

"Bye Jace." She said and I made my way over to my parents. I turned around and watched Clary walk through the portal. I sighed and faced my parents.

"Happy now?" I asked. They didn't say anything, they simply turned and continued to walk. It had been years since I've been back in the Herondale manor, and I wasn't looking forward to the family reunion.

 **Time Jump – Two Weeks Later**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace still wasn't back, and I couldn't help but feel responsible. This whole thing wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. Jace, Alec and Izzy were helping me out, and now Jace was being held captive by his own parents, Alec and Izzy were constantly under the watchful eyes of their parents, and I still wasn't trusted. Everyone looked at me like I was ready to pull out a dagger and embed it in their forehead, and if they didn't stop whispering behind my back, or looking me up and down, I just might cave to my impulses.

"Jace will be back soon." Izzy said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"How did you…?" I asked and she laughed.

"Because you get this look on your face when you're thinking about him." She explained.

"Does it happen that often that I have a look?" I asked.

"Actually, yes." She said and I could feel my cheeks flare up. "Don't be embarrassed. He has the same look."

"Really?" I asked. I had never picked up on it.

"Of course. You're the first girl to ever grab his attention. He flirts, and girls are constantly throwing themselves at him, but he's never been interested. That is, until you." Izzy explained.

"Why me? I'm nothing special." I said and she laughed.

"You're special." She said and I looked up at her. "You're special to him, and that's all that really matters." She said and I shrugged. "Come on, lets get out of here."

"Where would we go?" I asked and she pulled me off the bed.

"Anywhere. There is this great club near by. Normally we use it for demon hunting, but tonight we can just go to have fun." She said and I was skeptical. "Come on, it'll be fun."

"I don't know Iz. I'm still not used to being out in the world." I said and she laughed.

"Than let me teach you my ways." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, but if I end up kicking some horny boys ass, I am fully blaming you." I said and she laughed. Izzy dragged me into her room, and started the process of getting me ready for tonight. I didn't know what to expect, and that scared me.

 **Jace POV:**

My parents finally decided that I had learned a valuable lesson, and we were heading back to the New York Institute tonight. I was thrilled to be going back. I didn't know how much I was going to miss it until I wasn't there anymore.

When we walked through the portal and landed in the hallway, I looked around and for the first time in two weeks I felt like I was home. My parents and Imogen came with me because they wanted a full report on Clary. I mean, there hadn't been anything bad going on, so I can't imagine something happened with Clary and we didn't know about it. I walked into the living room and Alec was sitting there reading.

"You've had to resort to reading, that's how much you missed me?" I said and he whipped his head around.

"It's about time you came back." Alec said as he put the book down.

"Yea, sorry. I would have been back two weeks ago, but 'I wasn't ready'." I said as I put air quotes around the phrase and Alec laughed. "Where are Izzy and Clary?"

"Izzy decided that they needed a night out." Alec explained. "They left for a club about an hour ago."

"Seems like fun." I said and Alec snorted.

"How about we go a round in the training room?" Alec said and I smirked.

"Now that sounds like my kind of fun." I said and we made our way to the training room. I had lost my parents and Imogen the minute I stepped foot into the institute, and I would be content not seeing them for the rest of the night.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Hours Later**

 **Clary POV:**

When Izzy finally deemed me presentable enough, we started making our way over to the club. Izzy used her master flirting skills, and got us in right away. The club was packed with mundanes, and downworlders alike. All lost in the music, and the intoxication of whatever downworlder drug that was present. Of course the mundanes didn't know, but I guess that was half of the fun for the downworlders.

Izzy pulled me out on the dance floor the minute we stepped in, and I had to admit, I was having a great time. We were dancing to the loud music, and enjoying just being two teenage girls. It was something I never thought I'd get the opportunity to do this.

I don't know how long we were out on the dance floor enjoying our time but out of the corner of my eye I caught the sight of white hair and black eyes. I grabbed Izzy's hand instantly and pulled her out of the club and down the street.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked as we continued our way down the street.

"I think, actually I know I saw my brother in the club." I said and she stopped moving.

"He found you?" She asked and I nodded. "But how?"

"I don't know, but I don't want to stick around and find out." I said and she nodded and followed me. It was taking us way too long so I created a portal. Izzy and I stepped through it and were back in the institute immediately.

"What are we going to do?" Izzy asked and we started walking towards the kitchen. I was shaking so bad that I needed something to calm me down. What I wasn't anticipating was the Lightwood's and the Herondale's all to be in the kitchen.

"I didn't realize you had gotten back." I said and Jace stood up.

"I got back a couple hours ago." He said and I nodded. "What's wrong? You look spooked." He said as he made his way over to me.

"I'm fine." I said. I wasn't going to alarm anyone when I didn't really know what was going on.

"Clary." Jace said and I was about to say something when a voice that I never wanted to hear again spoke.

"My dear sweet Clarissa, it's been too long." I turned my head and saw my brother standing in the entryway.

"How did you get here Jonathan?" I asked.

"Father has been making me check surrounding areas of a bunch of different Institutes." Jonathan explained. "It was only a matter of time before I found you."

"So what? You going to drag me back to my cellar?" I asked.

"Of course not." Jonathan said. "You're going to come willingly, and than perhaps you might be punished, or not. That's really up to father." Jonathan said.

"I would never willingly go back." I said and he let out a wicked laugh.

"You never seem to learn Clarissa." He said as he stepped towards me. I felt Jace moved behind me, but I pushed him back. Nobody was going to get hurt if I had anything do say about it.

"I learned that I deserved better than what you and father were doing to me." I said and he just laughed.

"I didn't want this to come to a fight Clarissa." Jonathan said.

"Well, it's either fight me, or leave me alone. And we all know you've never been one to turn down a fight." I said and he got an evil smirk on his face.

Jonathan pulled out and sword and I grabbed a dagger. He lunged at me, and I lunged back. I haven't fought my brother in almost 2 months. I didn't know how much more he'd been training, but I guess I was going to find out, and I just hoped that I wasn't on the losing end of this.

 **Jace POV:**

I stood there and saw Clary and Jonathan fighting, and she wasn't lying. Jonathan was fierce, and he was a warrior, and that made me worry for Clary. I wanted to go and help her so badly, but she needed to do this on her own. This was her battle, and I wouldn't jump in unless I saw something incredibly dangerous for Clary.

The fight was going on for about 10 minutes, and I had never seen two shadowhunters fight like they were. You could tell that Clary was taught to fight Jonathan. She knew most of his moves, but you could tell he had still been training, but so had Clary. And I knew Clary. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Jonathan had gotten the advantage. Clary was on her back and he was straddling her and his hands were around his neck. I stepped forward, but Alec caught my arm. I looked back and he shook his head. I knew he was right. Clary had this, but that didn't mean I liked it.

"Any last words dear sister?" Jonathan said and Clary was struggling. You could hear her gasping. She was scratching at his hands, until she stopped. It looked like she was giving up, but she reached up under her dressed and pulled out a stele. She runed her brother, with a rune that I had never seen, and instantly Jonathan released his grip on Clary. She got up and kicked him to the ground. She created a portal and than looked back at Jonathan.

"Have fun where I send you dear brother." She said and than she kicked him through the portal. When the portal closed Clary collapsed. I rushed over to see if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" I asked and she nodded, but I could tell she was tired. I scooped her into my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder. I turned around and everyone was standing there with their jaws on the floor. "I'm going to take her up to her room." I said and they nodded. I started making my way up the stairs. I couldn't believe what I just witnessed, but it proved a very solid point, a point that I already knew. Clary was willing to go against her father and brother when it came down to it.

 **Alec POV:**

After Jace disappeared upstairs with Clary, I turned around to face his parents and Imogen. I knew they still weren't very trusting of Clary, but what we all just witnessed really should be the nail in the coffin now. They had no reason not to trust her. She just risked her life to protect us all from her brother, and if that wasn't enough, I don't know what was.

"Do you believe us now?" I asked and it seemed to bring everyone back to reality.

"That doesn't prove anything. He was here for her, not us." Imogen said and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you please just stop judging Clary based on her last name? Pull your head out of your ass and realize she's on our side." I said.

"Alexander." My mother said but I cut her off.

"No." I said and her eyes widened. "You're just pissed that you didn't get what you wanted. You think he would have stopped if he had Clary? You think he would have let all of us go after getting what he wanted? I can guarantee you that he wouldn't have stopped with just Clary." I said. "Clary has been with us for almost 2 months. Valentine would take all of us, and torture us. He would make us tell him everything we know about Clary, and what she told us."

"Alexander that's enough." My mother said.

"No." Izzy chimed in. "He's right. Clary pulled me out of that club faster than a speeding bullet. She was freaked out, but she still took him on knowing that there was a chance she wouldn't survive, or she would be taken yet again." Izzy said. "She's on our side. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Because this isn't normal." Celine said. "Random shadowhunters don't appear out of nowhere, and happen to be the daughter of a fugitive, and just switch sides."

"You wouldn't switch sides if your father beat you? Starved you? Experimented on you? Held you in a cell for 16 years?" I asked and nobody spoke. "Exactly. Clary wanted an out, and she got it. Don't send her back because you're to scared to let her in." The room was silent until we heard footsteps. I turned around and Jace was making his way back over to us. "How is she?"

"Asleep. It took me a couple minutes to calm her down, but I think she was just exhausted." Jace explained. He looked past me and at his family. "I know you're going to want to interrogate her, but that'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Understandable." Imogen said.

"And I'll be there." Jace said and you could tell they were all about to protest but he held his hand up. "I don't care what you say, I'm not leaving her side for you to verbally abuse her in order to get information."

"We would never do that Jonathan." Imogen said.

"You would if you knew you wouldn't get caught." Jace said. "It's late, we should all be getting some rest." I nodded and Jace left the room yet again, no doubtable going back to check on Clary.

"You might not be able to see the good in Clary, but we can." I said as I looked at Stephan, Celine, and Imogen. "I don't know about you, but ever since Clary showed up, there has been a remarkable improvement in Jace. He no longer throws himself in danger whenever he can. He's more caring, I mean, that's generally only geared towards Clary, but it's still there." I said. "She's an asset, and our friend. You might want to start remembering that because we'll go down fighting to make sure she never ends up in her fathers hands again." I said. "Come on Iz, you've had a long night." I said and I put my arm around her shoulder and led her upstairs. I didn't know what else we could do for Imogen, Celine, and Stephan to see the good in Clary.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Fourteen:**_

 _"_ _We'd like to ask you a few questions." Stephan said and I nodded. "I know you already went through a trial with the Mortal Sword, so we know you aren't lying, but we are still hesitant to trusting you."_

 _"I understand. Jace told me about you relationship with my father and mother in the past, and I'm so sorry that you lost someone so close to you to my father." I said._

 _"Your mother and I grew up together. "Celine said. "We almost became Parabatai, but there was something about it that always felt off, so we never went through with it."_

 _"I didn't know that." Jace said and Celine smiled._


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, I'm back and I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much I do! I think we're really starting to get to some crazy shit in this story and I can't wait for you all to take this incredible journey with me, cause I know where I'm going with this, and I just want you all to know. Shit is going to get wild! Thank you for all the kind words and follows, and favorites! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

 **Also, I'm updating super early today because I have a lot to do today, and let me tell you, it's not fun. So I hope you all enjoy this update, and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Clary POV:**

I woke up the next day and I was slightly confused. I don't really remember falling asleep, but with everything that went down with Jonathan last night, I'm not surprised if I blocked it out by now. I sat up in bed and I saw Jace sitting in a chair. He was asleep, which I thought was adorable. I removed the covers and walked over to him and started shaking him. Eventually he started to stir awake. When he opened his eyes, he immediately smiled.

"How did you sleep?" He asked in a groggy voice.

"It was okay. How did you sleep? Were you in that chair all night?" I asked and he laughed.

"Yea. At first I was just going to leave you alone, and let you rest, but I wouldn't put it past my parents or my grandmother to sneak in here in the middle of the night and start asking you questions, so I figured I'd be a guard." He said.

"They really don't like me do they?" I asked and Jace gently grabbed my hand and pulled me into his lap.

"They don't really like anyone." He said and I laughed. "It's not about how likable you are, it's about trust, and they just don't trust you."

"But I went on trial, I spent two weeks in the City of Bones, I kept Jonathan away from them last night, I haven't killed them. What more can I do?" I asked and he laughed.

"I don't really know." Jace said and I sighed. "I think they feel betrayed."

"How so?" I asked.

"Spending two weeks with them in Idris wasn't a lot of fun, but I learned a lot about why they are so against you being here." Jace said. "My parents were friends with your parents when they were young." Jace said, and I was shocked. "In the beginning Valentine had an amazing plan of expanding the Shadowhunter race. People wholeheartedly believed in what he wanted to do. People were happy to join his cause." Jace said as he played with my fingers. "Somewhere along the line his vision got twisted, and eventually everyone turned their back on him."

"Except my mother." I said and Jace nodded.

"According to my mom, Jocelyn, Maryse and her used to be good friends, and they tried to convince her to leave, but she believed in Valentine, and she wouldn't." Jace explained. "When Valentine knew he needed to go into hiding Jocelyn was all in, and they vanished. My mom was devastated. She lost her friend, and here you are, nearly 20 years later, the spitting image of her. I think it reminds my mom of what happened and she's spent so many years trying to bury that."

"But what about your grandmother? Why does she hate me?" I asked.

"When Valentine's views got twisted, he started becoming dangerous. He tried to steal the Mortal Cup, but he was unsuccessful, but a fight broke out, and my grandfather was killed, by Valentine." He said and my eyes widened. "I think she is taking her anger out on you because she can't take it out on Valentine."

"Oh my god. I had no idea." I said and Jace laughed.

"You spent your whole life in a cell, there is no way in hell you would know what your father did in his past." Jace said. I nodded and was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Jace called and when the door opened there stood Celine, Stephan, and Imogen.

"May we have a word?" Imogen asked and I nodded. They made their way into my room, and I tried to get off of Jace's lap, feeling a little awkward being so close with him while in the presence of his family, but he didn't let me go.

"How are you feeling?" Celine asked, which caught me off guard, but it was nice that she was concerned, at least a little bit.

"I'm alright. I've never been a fan of being choked, but I've been through worse." I said and they nodded.

"We'd like to ask you a few questions." Stephan said and I nodded. "I know you already went through a trial with the Mortal Sword, so we know you aren't lying, but we are still hesitant to trusting you."

"I understand. Jace told me about you relationship with my father and mother in the past, and I'm so sorry that you lost someone so close to you to my father." I said.

"Your mother and I grew up together." Celine said. "We almost became Parabatai, but there was something about it that always felt off, so we never went through with it."

"I didn't know that." Jace said and Celine smiled.

"After she vanished I tried to forget about her." Celine admitted. "And seeing you." Celine said as she looked at me. "It was like a memory brought back to life. You look just like her."

"I'll take your word for it." I said.

"You didn't know your mother?" Imogen asked after a moment.

"No. She died shortly after I was born." I said.

"How?" Celine asked, and I could see how much that hurt.

"I would assume my father killed her." I said truthfully. "He had no use for her after I was born."

"Valentine might have been cruel, but he loved Jocelyn more than anything." Stephan said.

"For all I know she could have died from illness, or infection." I said. "Valentine pumped demon blood, and angel blood through her for who knows how long, it wouldn't surprise me if that was the cause of her death, but nonetheless, it was his fault." I said.

"Your brother, he seemed hell bent on getting your back." Imogen said.

"Yes, and that won't be the last time he tries to come after me." I said knowing it was the truth. "He's always been my fathers little minion. I sent him to the Sahara Desert, so it might take him some time to get back." I admitted and I felt Jace laugh.

"If your brother does come back, and he tries again, do you think we'd be safe?" Imogen asked.

"Not at all." I said. "My brother will take you all, lock you in a cellar, and my father will torture you for any information, and once he's done with you, he'll see if you will make a good soldier, and if you don't, you'll be dead."

"And why should we trust you?" Imogen asked.

"I haven't given you a reason not to." I said. "I came to New York because it was the only place I'd ever seen, and when I created that portal, I needed to picture a place, and I thought of New York, and here I am. I stumbled across Jace, Alec, and Izzy. I wasn't looking for them, and I wasn't on a mission to destroy anyone. I was simply trying to escape." I said and I looked at Jace, who smiled at me. "I was lucky that they were so willing to take me in. I wouldn't do anything to betray their trust in me. They are the first people who ever looked at me like another human being, not just a weapon."

"You can't blame us for being hesitant." Celine said.

"No, but I can blame you for sending me to rot in the City of Bones, and putting me through a useless trial." I said and they looked like they felt bad, which was nice. "Look, I get the circumstances might be weird, and abnormal, but I really am just trying to get away from my father and my brother." I said. "The last thing I want is to be locked in that cell again, where I'm barely fed, and beaten when I don't train up to their standards."

"Your father really hit you?" Stephan asked. This time I got off Jace's lap and walked over to where they were sitting. I lifted up my sleeves, and showed them the faint marks left on my wrists.

"These are for the whip. When he wasn't satisfied he'd wrap it so tight around my wrists until I bled." I said and they looked horrified. I pulled my sleeves down, and lifted up my pants. "These lines are also from the whip, when he'd get angry at me for being afraid of heights. He'd drag me off the beam and than pull me towards the cellar where I'd have to reflect on what a bad soldier I am." I said and I pulled my pants down. I took a deep breath before turned around and lifting up my shirt. "These are from when I was little, and he was trying to form me into what my brother was, and when I disappointed him, I got another burn." When I pulled my shirt down, and turned to face them they looked horrified. "And the line on my neck, is from when Jonathan got carried away and nearly choked me to death during one of our training sessions." I said.

"Why not just use a healing rune?" Stephan asked.

"I wasn't allowed. I needed to learn how to handle the pain the mundane way, otherwise, I wasn't tough enough." I said. I made my way back over to Jace. He pulled me back down into his lap and I felt him kiss my shoulder. I knew he probably saw them while training, but he never commented on them, which I was thankful for.

"I trust you." Celine said after a moment.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"I trust you too." Stephan said and I smiled at him. It was quiet for a moment before Imogen spoke.

"Your father killed my husband." She said and I took a deep calming breath. "He is a cruel and ruthless man who deserves to be killed for the actions that he's committed."

"I agree." I said and her eyes locked with mine. "I know you blame me for what my father did. I know you're angry and I am the only one you can take your anger out on. I get it. I don't blame you one bit for doing that. But I'm not my father. I'm not here to kill the people you love."

"I saw the way you pushed Jace behind you when your brother was here." She said and I just nodded. "You won't let anything happen to him, will you?"

"Never." I said and I felt Jace squeeze my knee a little, which made my smile. "I know my past is questionable, but I had every reason to do what I did to survive, but I don't make it a habit of killing people."

"I trust you." Imogen said and it shocked me but I was glad that she was finally seeing that I wasn't the bad guy here.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"We must get back to Idris, Magnus will be here shortly to portal us back." Imogen said.

"I can portal you back." I said and they all looked at me. "I mean, you all saw that I can create one."

"Which brings me to another point." Imogen said, and I was a little afraid of what she was going to say. "I would like you to come to Idris soon and show us more of your abilities."

"Of course. Just let me know when." I said and they nodded.

"And I'm going to assume Jace will want to come as well?" Imogen said and Jace just nodded. "Very well, we'll be in touch."

"We'll be waiting eagerly for your message." I said and they laughed. I stood up and created a portal. Celine and Stephan hugged Jace and walked through the portal after Imogen. She really wasn't a very loving person, but having that much pent up anger against someone will do that to a person. The portal closed and it was just Jace and I.

"That went better than expected." Jace said and I laughed. "What would you like to do today?"

"I want a shower." I said and he laughed.

"Of course you do." He said and I smiled. "How about lunch after?" He asked.

"Sounds good." I said and he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine sweetly.

"Meet me in the kitchen when you're ready." He said and I nodded. He left my room and I made my way into the bathroom. I was happy that all of this was behind us and I could stop worrying about being sent to the City of Bones again. It felt like a step in the right direction, and I was thankful because I had to worry about Jonathan and my father, and I just didn't have time to worry about anything else besides them.

 **Jace POV:**

After I left Clary I made my way to the kitchen where Alec, Izzy, and Magnus were standing. I made my way over to them and Izzy and Magnus were talking about clothes, and Alec looked board out of his mind.

"What's up?" I asked Alec and he turned his attention to me.

"Magnus was called to create a portal back to Idris for your parents and grandmother." Alec said and I nodded.

"Magnus." I said and he looked towards me. "My parents and grandmother left already. Your services aren't needed anymore." I said.

"How did they get back?" Magnus asked.

"Clary." I said and he nodded.

"I still expect payment for the inconvenience." He said and I nodded.

"Of course. How much?" I asked and he smiled.

"I don't want money." He said.

"Than what do you want?" Izzy asked.

"A date, with blue eyes." He said as he smiled at Alec.

"W-what?" Alec stuttered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Done." I said.

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a say?" Alec protested.

"He wants payment, you're his price. I didn't think there was really much say." I said and Izzy laughed.

"Perfect. I'll be in touch." Magnus said as he created a portal. "I look forward to our date Alexander." He said before stepping through the portal.

"What the hell Jace!" Alec said after the portal disappeared.

"What?" I asked.

"You just set me up on a date with Magnus Bane." He said.

"Yea, you're welcome." I said.

"And what if I didn't want to go out with him?" Alec asked and I laughed.

"He's interested in you." I said. "Go on one date with him, if you don't enjoy yourself, than it's just one date, and if you do, than you can thank me later." I said and Alec rolled his eyes.

Alec ignored me as Izzy and I started a conversation. It was about 15 minutes later when Clary joined us in the kitchen looking genuinely happy for the first time since she's been here, and I was glad that she was able to finally have some peace that she was welcomed here. Clary and I started making our way out of the institute, and over to Taki's for lunch. Her hand was securely in mine, and I couldn't get the smile off my face seeing Clary so incredibly happy and carefree, and I couldn't wait to see this side of her more often.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak of Chapter Fifteen:**_

 _"_ _What does the great Jace Herondale need?" Magnus asked._

 _"Clary's birthday is coming up, and she's never celebrated it before." I said. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in throwing her a party."_

 _"A party? You know parties are my specialty." He said and I laughed._

 _"That's why I came to you. I knew you'd be the perfect planner." I said and he smiled._

 _"Of course. Anything for my biscuit." He said and I shook my head at the ridiculous nickname he gave Clary. "When would you like it?"_


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:**

 **Hope everyone is having an amazing week! This is the next chapter, and I love where this is going! Let me know what you all think and leave a review! See ya next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

 **Time Jump - Christmas**

 **Clary POV:**

I have been loving my time at the New York Institute. I was finally welcomed, although some people were still hesitant, but I understood why. It was nice not having everyone constantly looking over my shoulder, or whispering behind my back. I had freedom, and there was no way in hell that I would ever do something to have that freedom taken away.

It was Christmas time, and according to Jace, it's a holiday that the mundanes celebrate, and give each other presents. I didn't really understand the whole concept of it. I mean, it's just another day, but whenever I was outside, I could just see how frantic mundanes were when it came to walking around, or buying things. It was actually pretty amusing when you come to think about it.

It was a normal Tuesday, and I was just finishing up with my shower. I was getting changed when I saw something flash outside my window. I walked over and pulled the curtains back and white stuff was falling from the sky. I remember Jace telling me that during this time of the year it normally snowed. I had been eagerly waiting for it to happen, and seeing it now, I just had to go outside. I ran downstairs and into the kitchen when Alec, Izzy and Jace were all sitting.

"It's snowing!" I said as I ran into the kitchen." Can we go outside?" I asked like a little kid, but I was just too excited to care.

"Of course." Jace said as he stood up. "Come on." He said as he took my hand in his. We walked over to the closet and he pulled out a big winter coat. He wasn't kidding when he said that it got cold here. I put the coat on, and he put a hat on my head. He opened the door and I walked out and looked up.

"Wow." I said as I continued to walk, and admire the snow. "It's beautiful."

"I've seen better." Jace said, and when I turned around he was looking at me. I smiled and he walked over to me and pressed his lips to mine. It didn't matter how many times he kissed me, I don't think I'd ever get used to the feeling of his lips on mine, and the intense feeling in my stomach that he gave me. When he pulled away I couldn't get the smile on his face. "Come on beautiful, I think you'll enjoy the park in the snow." He said and I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we started making our way to the park.

When we got there, I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was blanketed in the freshly fallen snow. It was absolutely breathtaking. I can't believe I've lived my whole life without seeing this, but I don't think I'd ever be able to live without it now. It gave everything a new look, and it silenced everything around us. It was like the world was quieting down, and everyone was just taking in the view.

"I can't believe I've never seen this before." I said. "I've been missing out." I said and Jace laughed.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed snow as much as I do right now." He said and I laughed. "I'm serious." He said and I looked up into those golden eyes. "Everything just seems so much better now that you're here." He said and I smiled.

"I'm just one person." I said and he reached up and cupped my cheek.

"Not to me." He whispered. "You are _the_ person for me." Jace said and I gasped.

"Jace." I said but he shook his head.

"Look, I know that I said we could go slow, and I'm still for that. We don't have to rush anything Clary, but just know, that when you're ready. So am I." He said. I was glad that he was willing to move at my pace, but it had been months since I've arrived, I think that's going slow enough. I got on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. He was more than willing to return the kiss, and as much as I didn't want to, I pulled away.

"I think I'm ready." I said and his eyes seemed to light up.

"Really?" He asked and I laughed and smiled.

"You've been incredibly patient with me." I explained. "You've explained everything that I should know by now, and you've helped me train, you've given me a place to stay. You went up against your parents and your grandmother for me. You trusted me, when nobody else did." I said and he smiled. "I know I'm not really used to this whole, dating thing, or being a teenage girl for that matter, but it just feels right with you. I don't know why, but it does. I don't want to push that aside when I know that I want it."

"You're completely sure?" He asked and I laughed and nodded. "Well than Clary, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'd love to." I said and he pressed his lips to mine. I don't know how long we stayed like that. But we were in our own little bubble, with the snow falling around us, and just enjoying the company of one another, and I couldn't think of a better place to be.

 **Time Jump – Eight Months Later**

 **Jace POV:**

It was nearing Clary's birthday and I wanted to do something for her. Ever since that day in December, Clary and I have been stronger than ever. I loved that I could hold her hand whenever I wanted, and I could kiss her without worrying about anyone finding out. I didn't have to worry about keeping my distance when in a room with others because sitting next to her, and putting my arm around her was acceptable when in a relationship. I was happy, for the first time in a long time, I was genuinely happy and I had Clary to thank for that, so I wanted to do something special for her. In her 17 years of life, she's never had a proper birthday, so I was going to throw her a party, but in order to throw a good one, I needed the expert. Magnus.

Thankfully that date I set Alec and him up on worked out. Alec had seemed happier when he got home, and I've seen them hanging out together. I got to Magnus's apartment and knocked on the door. A moment later it opened and I made my way inside.

"What does the great Jace Herondale need?" Magnus asked.

"Clary's birthday is coming up, and she's never celebrated it before." I said. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in throwing her a party."

"A party? You know parties are my specialty." He said and I laughed.

"That's why I came to you. I knew you'd be the perfect planner." I said and he smiled.

"Of course. Anything for my biscuit." He said and I shook my head at the ridiculous nickname he gave Clary. "When would you like it?"

"Well, her birthday is a week from today, and I was thinking that we could have it on her actual birthday. Since she's never had a party, she won't be expecting it." I said and Magnus nodded.

"Leave it to me, and it'll be the party of the century." Magnus said and I laughed. "Okay, maybe not the century, but her life."

"That's all I need." I said and he nodded. I showed myself out and started making my way back to the institute. I felt incredibly good about this party. I knew Clary was going to love it, and that's all that mattered.

I got back to the institute and started making my way to Clary's room when I heard noise coming from the training room. I made my way down the hall and when I got to the doors, Izzy and Clary were sparring. Clary had Izzy on the ground and her arms tied behind her back and I couldn't help but smile.

"What are you going to do Isabelle?" Clary asked and I heard Izzy grunt. She didn't like being called Isabelle.

"I'm going to kick your ass Clary." She said and Clary laughed.

"I'd like to see you try while I have you pinned like this." Clary said and I just found it so incredibly hot when she was training. "Come on, what did I show you?" Clary asked and I don't know how it happened, but Izzy freed her hands from Clary, and proceeded to pin her to the ground. Izzy had the biggest smile on her face, and so did Clary. "Nicely done." Clary said and Izzy stood up and offered her hand. Clary gladly took it and stood up.

"You suck Clary." Izzy said and Clary laughed.

"You might not have your whip out there Iz, I'm just trying to prepare you for some serious hand to hand fighting." Clary said and Izzy smiled.

"That doesn't mean I like when you use your super shadowhunter training skills on me." Izzy said and that made me laugh which made them both look in my direction.

"I agree with Izzy. It isn't fun when you use your super shadowhunter training skills." I said as I made my way into the training room.

"I'm just trying to prepare you guys." Clary said. "Valentine or Jonathan haven't been back to try and take me since that one night almost a year ago." She said. "We all know he's planning something, and I don't have a good feeling about it. I just want you all to be prepared."

"We know, we just really aren't used to being kicked in the ass so much." I said and Izzy and Clary laughed.

"Come on, we're on patrol tonight, and we've been sparring for like 4 hours." Izzy said and Clary nodded. They both walked past me, and Clary gave me a sweet kiss on the lips before following Izzy out of the training room. I smiled the whole entire way to the kitchen where I found Alec.

"Why are you so happy?" Alec asked.

"I just watched Clary kick Izzy's ass, and than Izzy hand it right back to her. It was pretty entertaining." I said and Alec laughed.

"I haven't sparred with Clary in about 3 weeks, and I'm not looking forward to our next session." Alec said and I laughed.

"Once you start learning her moves, it gets fun." I said.

"Yea, but not everyone knows her as well as you. And you two literally spar every chance you get." Alec said and I shrug.

"Well if you weren't afraid of her than you could get that way too." I said and Alec scoffed.

"I am not afraid of Clary." Alec said and I laughed.

"Yea, and I'm not blonde." I said and he rolled his eyes. "She's better than you, once you accept that, losing isn't that bad and you learn a lot from her."

"Did Jace Herondale just admit that his girlfriend is a better fighter than him?" Alec said with fake shock. "Is the world ending?"

"Oh please, we all knew that she was better than us the minute we saw her in the training room for the first time." I said and he laughed.

"I'm sparring with her tomorrow, so I'll take you advice into consideration." He said and I smiled.

"When am I ever wrong?" I said and he barked out a laugh.

"How about that time you totally thought the waitress was hitting on you, and when you got that number you wouldn't stop talking about how much she wanted you, and when you dragged us back to that restaurant, we found out it wasn't her you'd been texting but the incredibly gay host that really wanted….."

"Stop!" I yelled before he could finish and he just started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I heard from behind me and in walked Clary and Izzy, both freshly showered and between phases of getting ready, because god forbid they only took an hour to get ready.

"Jace and I were just reminiscing about the incredibly gay host who really wanted…" Alec said and Izzy started laughing.

"One of the greatest moments of my life. Hands down." Izzy said.

"What happened exactly?" Clary asked and Izzy opened her mouth and I immediately put my hand over it.

"Nothing babe." I said and she gave me that look.

"Oh please, that was the funniest thing to ever happen and you know it." Alec said and Izzy removed my hand from her mouth.

"You're just too embarrassed to let your giiiiiirlfriend hear it." Izzy said and I rolled my eyes.

"I would just really not like to think about it." I said and they all were now giving me that look. "Okay, long story short, I thought a waitress gave me her number, we started talking, turns out I was talking to some guy who didn't really care about anything about me, but just what was inside my jeans." I said and Izzy and Alec started laughing again. "Needless to say, I've never been back there."

"That's not that embarrassing." Clary said and I smiled I pulled her into a hug.

"Maybe not the way he tells it, but you should have been there Clare. It was priceless, and I've never seen Jace turn so many shades of red." Izzy said.

"Seriously, I mean this man was oozing his sexuality, and when he finally grew a pair and approached our table, I don't think I've ever seen Jace freeze in shock for so long before." Alec explained.

"Okay, enough about the past." I said. "How long are you two going to take to get ready?" I asked turned towards Izzy.

"I only plan on taking about an hour maybe two." She said like she was comparing it to 5 or 10 minutes.

"I could take a nap in that amount of time." I said and Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Good, than maybe you won't fall asleep on patrol this time." Izzy said.

"There were no demons. Alec and I were practically dying of boredom." I said and Alec nodded in agreement.

"Not my problem. Maybe if you learned how to have a little fun on missions, you'd enjoy them more." Izzy said.

"The fun part is killing the demons." I said. "I'm not much of a dancer, and the clubs we go to aren't even that great." I admitted.

"Whatever Betty Buzz Kill. We'll be down later." Izzy said and as grabbed Clary's hand and started pulling her away. She kissed me quick before practically running out of the room behind Izzy.

"I swear, she gets even more intense by the day." Alec said and I couldn't help but laugh and nod along. We stood in the kitchen for a couple more minutes talking when we heard the institute doors open. Not expecting anyone, Alec and I were confused. We walked out into the hallway and were greeted with my parents and my grandmother.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"The wards in Idris were attacked." Imogen said and my eyes widened. "Valentine and Jonathan left a message." She said and at that moment Izzy and Clary made their way down the stairs, clearly wondering who was in the institute.

"What's going on here?" Izzy asked.

"Valentine attacked the wards surrounding Idris." Imogen repeated for them. "He left a message for you." She said as she handed Clary the message.

"Erchomai." Clary said out loud.

"What does it mean?" Alec asked.

"It means 'I am coming' My father is ready, and it's going to be a blood bath." Clary said and we just stood there and stared at each other, there was going to be a war, and it wasn't going to end well.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak to Chapter Sixteen:**_

 _"_ _I was having Magnus plan you a birthday party." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "I wanted you to experience your first one, and now I can't give you that."_

 _"Jace, I don't care about a birthday party." I said as I made my way over to him._

 _"But I do. You've been deprived, and this year you were finally going to get something everyone deserves to celebrate." He said._

 _"If we live through this, you can throw me the wildest birthday party ever." I said and that got a little smile out of him. "I'm alive, and I'm here. With you." I said and our eyes locked. "That's the only birthday present I'll ever need."_


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note:**

 **Another week down, and another chapter up! Thank you for the incredible feedback! Your words mean so much to me! Let me know what you think and leave a review! Until next time my faithful readers! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Clary POV:**

Demon patrol completely forgotten we started packing, and were planning on getting to Idris tonight. According to Imogen, they had called Magnus the minute it happened and he was already in Idris repairing the wards. I knew that something bad was coming. I knew that my father and brother weren't going to be dormant forever but I didn't really think I'd be fully prepared for a war, but here we are. Packing for Idris, and hoping that once they do show up, we're stronger.

We all met in the hallway, and I created the Portal back to Idris. Jace seemed to be distant but I didn't want to bring anything up just yet. I wanted to wait until we're alone so that we could really talk because Jace doesn't like to show his emotions in public, and I understood that. We landed in Idris and Celine and Stephan turned to face us.

"Isabelle, Alexander, your parents are at the Lightwood Manor, they are waiting for your arrival." Celine said and they nodded before heading off in the direction of the house. "You two will be stay with us."

"Get us the minute we're needed." Jace said and his mother nodded. Jace took my hand and he started leading me towards his home. The house was truly a vision, and something I would picture being in a storybook. We walked in and he guided me upstairs, and I just couldn't stop staring at everything. It was so regal, but I guess I couldn't have expected anything less. We finally got into a room and Jace put his bag down and I followed suit.

"Are you okay?" I finally asked and Jace turned to face me.

"I was having Magnus plan you a birthday party." He said and I couldn't help but smile. "I wanted you to experience your first one, and now I can't give you that."

"Jace, I don't care about a birthday party." I said as I made my way over to him.

"But I do. You've been deprived, and this year you were finally going to get something everyone deserves to celebrate." He said.

"If we live through this, you can throw me the wildest birthday party ever." I said and that got a little smile out of him. "I'm alive, and I'm here. With you." I said and our eyes locked. "That's the only birthday present I'll ever need."

"I love you." He said and I sucked in a breath. "I realize that it might not be the best timing, or the perfect moment. But I do. I love you. And I wanted you to know before everything went to shit."

"I love you too." I said when he was done talking. "We're going to get through this. Together." I said and he nodded before pressing his lips to mine. I never wanted to live more than I did now. I wanted to beat my father and prove that I was better and fighting for a better cause. I wanted to show him he was wrong, and I hope I'm right by telling Jace we were going to make it through this, cause there wasn't anything I wanted more.

 **Time Jump – One Weeks Later**

 **Jace POV:**

We've been in Idris for a week, and nothing has happened yet. Magnus ended up calling in backups to help reinforce the wards. Tessa, Caterina, and Ragnor all got here three days ago, and the wards were getting stronger each day. It was something that everyone was worried about, but those 4 were working non-stop to make sure that they weren't to be broken again.

Clary had spent most of her time speaking to other shadowhunters about the kinds of things that Valentine and Jonathan were capable of, getting everyone in the right mindset for this war. But shadowhunters weren't the only ones willing to fight. The Wolf Pack from New York pledged their allegiance to us, on account that Luke Garroway was once a shadowhunter and always knew that Valentine would break and take these drastic measures. His sister, Amatis, was also fighting, and I think he wanted to be here for her. Some of his pack members arrived the other day as well, Maia, Jordan, and Bat were all here and prepared to fight against him no matter what, and although shadowhunters and downworlders never got along, this was something we needed to band together for. He wanted us all destroyed, and that gave us common ground. Wolves weren't the only ones to show up. We had one vampire who was willing to stand against Valentine, and although it was only one, we were grateful that Raphael was willing to stand with us.

"Jace, we're all needed at the Accords Hall." My mom said and I nodded. When we got there, Clary was standing in front of a group of people. She was talking about Valentine and experimenting with a new rune that she created. I smiled and made my way over to the side of the Hall where Alec and Izzy were standing.

"We've come a long way haven't we?" Alec asked when I made it over to him.

"I think we still have a long way to go, but it's good to see everyone on the same page for once." I said and they nodded. "How's Magnus doing?" I asked.

"He's drained." Alec said. "He's currently back at the Manor resting. He stayed up all night making sure the wards were reinforced properly."

"I hope they work." I said and they both nodded.

Nothing was going on that was urgent quite yet until there was a huge commotions in the main area. Everyone sprinted into the Accords Hall and when we got there, Counsel Malachi was standing with a blade to Clary's throat. The rest of the counsel pushed through us to get to the front and figure out what was going on.

"Malachi, what are you doing?" Imogen asked.

"Valentine has risen. He's coming to take over the world, and she is a problem." He said as the blade wavered against her throat. Clary of course was calm, but I was internally freaking out.

"This whole time. You've been lying in wait to make your move." Imogen said. "To make Valentine's move."

"When The Circle disbanded, we didn't go away." Malachi said. "We just waited for our time to come. And it has come."

"What do you possibly have to gain from this?" Imogen asked.

"A spot at Valentine's side." Clary said before Malachi could answer.

"Stop talking." Malachi said to Clary through gritted teeth.

"That's why you stayed loyal isn't it?" Clary asked clearly trying to push his buttons. "He promised you a better title to infiltrate the counsel, and feed him information on anything you could get."

"I said stop talking." Malachi yelled.

"What if I told you that Valentine lied to you?" Clary said. "He was never going to promote you. You were his pawn." Clary said and everyone could see how much her words were getting to Malachi.

"Shut up." He yelled.

"Jonathan was always going to take over for my father if something happened." Clary said. "You were going to be killed after your job was done. Just like my mother was, just like Michael Wayland was, just like everyone else who thought they were going to get that cherished position next to Valentine was." Clary said. "You're nothing to him but a sacrifice."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Malachi said.

"I don't? I am his daughter after all." Clary said. "I may not have known anything about what he was planning, but I know how he works. He uses people to his advantage, and than disposes them when he has no need for them anymore." Clary said. "You are no different." Clary said and Malachi lost it. He screamed but before anything could happen an arrow embedded itself into his forehead, and Malachi dropped dead. I looked behind me and Alec was perched up in a ledge, bow in hand. Our eyes locked and he nodded before getting down. I made my way over to Clary and cupped her face in my hands.

"Are you okay?" I asked and Clary nodded.

"I can't believe Valentine infiltrated the counsel." Imogen said beside me.

"I can." Clary said. "You know how determined he is. I'm surprised he's the only one who was willing to do it, than again, there could be more."

"Well, now he's dead. We won't know what Valentine is planning." Imogen said as she looked at the body.

"He didn't know anything." Clary said. "Valentine doesn't tell anyone anything. This guy was simply a foot soldier. He knew nothing, but was useful to Valentine in some ways."

"Are you sure?" Imogen asks.

"I'm sure. The only people who know what's going on are Valentine and Jonathan. I know that for sure." Clary said.

"And how can you be so certain?" Imogen asked.

"Because I'm one of them." Clary simply said. "We were taught at a young age to trust nobody accept family. Of course, I wasn't as trusted as Jonathan was, but Valentine made it a point to tell us that nobody outside the family could be trusted with anything."

"Seems like that message was lost on you." Imogen said with a laugh, that Clary and I both knew was a light one. They had actually gotten along quite well after Imogen put her anger aside, and it was nice.

"It's hard to trust your family when they treat you like nothing but a dog." Clary said and Imogen nodded. "Sometimes family doesn't always have to be blood, and I learned that very early on."

"Do we need to be here grandmother?" I asked. "I mean, unless the meeting is super important, I'd really like to take Clary back so she can rest."

"You can go. I can tell you all the information back at the manor." She said and I nodded. I grabbed Clary's hand and started making my way back to the manor. Once we were outside, Clary spoke.

"I'm fine Jace. I've had worse encounters than that before." She said and I laughed.

"It wasn't just because of what Malachi did." I said. "You've been getting up at the crack of dawn for the past week, and sometimes you don't get done until late at night. You're draining yourself." I said. "I want you to rest. We're going to need you at your best when Valentine comes." I said and she nodded. We got to the manor and Clary made her way to the living room while I made my way to the kitchen to make her some hot tea. Once it was done, I made my way over to her and handed her the cup.

"Thank you." She said and I sat down next to her. "Jace." She said and I looked over at her, and there was something in her eyes that I've never seen before. "I'm scared."

"Everyone is scared." I said as I pulled her legs over mine and she leaned back on the couch as I took her free hand in mine. "It makes sense to be scared. This has never happened before. Valentine failed the first time he tried to start a war, but this time he's more prepared, and that's terrifying."

"What if it's not enough?" She asked. "What if he wins?"

"You can't think like that Clary." I said.

"If Valentine wins, I'm dead Jace." She said and I winced. "Forget the cellar, forget the torture sessions, I'm going to be executed, and most likely publicly."

"You can't think like that Clary, and I will die before I let that bastard kill you." I said. "We are going to do everything in our power to make sure Valentine doesn't win."

"I trust you." She said. "You know I do, but I know how ruthless Valentine can be, and that scares me."

"I know it does, it scares me too, but I'm just taking it day by day." I said and she nodded. She curled into my side and finished her tea. We didn't talk, we just sat in silence and basked in each others company, who knows when Valentine will strike, and I was going to spend as much time with Clary before that as I can, because this will be a bloody war, we all know it.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was walking to the Accords hall when I received a fire message. I had no idea how I got it, but I took one look at it, and my eyes widened. I immediately ran to the accords hall and when I burst through the doors all eyes were on me.

"He's here." I said. "Valentine is here."

"How do you know?" Imogen asked.

"I got a fire message." I said as I held it up. "Veni." I said and they all looked at me with confusion. "It means 'I have come'." I said and than there was a huge commotion outside. Everyone from the accords hall ran outside, but before I went I found Jace and we made our way out there together. I made my way to the front to see what was going on. When I got to the front, there stood Valentine and Jonathan.

"Clarissa." Valentine said. "It's been a long time."

"Not long enough Valentine." I said.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" He said.

"You have never been a father to me." I said. "You tortured me. You beat me. You experimented on me. What kind of father does that?"

"A father who has a vision, and needed you to complete that vision." He said and all I saw was red. I was nothing but an experiment to him. Since the day my mother got pregnant, he never saw me as a child, just an experiment. In that moment I thought about a rune, and I bent down and drew it on the ground. When I stood up I looked at my father and he didn't look pleased. "What have you done?" He shouted and I smiled.

"What you trained me to do _father._ I'm using my abilities in war." I said and I've never seen him so mad before.

"Remove this restraint. Right now." He said and I laughed.

"No." I said.

"Clary, you froze all of us." Jace said from behind me and when I looked, every person besides me, had their feet frozen in place.

"I guess I didn't think about that." I said and Jace simply laughed.

"Sometimes your cluelessness is incredibly cute." He said and I laughed. "But this isn't going to help us win."

"No, but it buys us some time." I said.

"How much time?" Jace asked.

"5 minutes at best. I've never tried this one out before. So I'm not really sure what will happen." I said and he nodded.

"You're the only one who isn't frozen to the ground." Jace said and I smiled. "Do your thing babe." He said and I nodded. I walked over and stood right in front of Valentine.

"Hello father." I said as I plunged a dagger into his heart. He screamed and fell to his knees as he feet were still frozen to the ground.

"You were my biggest mistake Clarissa." He said through labored breaths.

"I know. You never let me forget it." I said than I slit his throat. He fell to the ground and I heard Jonathan yell.

"You will pay for this Clarissa!" Jonathan shouted, and in that moment the rune gave out, and everyone was free. Jonathan ran towards me and I knew that this was still going to be a bloody battle, with or without Valentine.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak to Chapter Seventeen**_

 _"Mom." I said and my dad looked at me._

 _"I didn't get there in time." He said and I put my hand on his back._

 _"What happened?" I asked._

 _"She was fighting off three at a time. I saw her struggling, and I tried to get over to her when I saw one of them plunge their blade into her side." He explained._


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note:**

 **Thank god that I prewrote a lot of these chapters! I've had no time to write with how chaotic crunch week/final week has been for me! Also, I went to bed really late last night, and woke up later than normal which is why this update is alter in the day! Thank you for being patient with me in this stressful time! I promise that once the stress is over, I'll update again!**

 **Anyway, another week, another update! I think I'm getting ready to start wrapping it up! I've loved writing this story and actually keeping an updating schedule! I honestly didn't think I had it in me, but this story proves that I do, I just like updating for you all frequently so you can get answers! But I have enjoyed updating weekly and I'm proud of myself for keeping with it! But like I said above, I also like to pre-write things, so that helped! Let me know what you think and leave a review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Jace POV:**

When we were finally freed, I saw Jonathan lunge at Clary, and than everything became complete chaos. Both sides were charging at each other, and seraph blades clashes, and the war had begun. Our side was not only shadowhunters, but downworlders as well, but at this point we were all the same. We all were fighting for a free world where downworlders and shadowhunters can live in peace, and coexist together. We were fighting for more than just ourselves, we were fighting for the whole shadow and down world. It was so much bigger than just us at this point, and that gave us an advantage over Valentine's side.

"You stupid Nephilim." The shadowhunter that charged at me said. "You will never win."

"Your leader is dead." I said as our blades crashed together, but I noticed she wasn't using a seraph blade, none if Valentine's side were. "We already have the upper hand."

"You may have killed Valentine, but we are all still loyal to his cause." She said as we continued to battle.

"Amatis!" I heard and we both stopped fighting and looked at where the voice came from. Standing to my right was Luke, the head of the New York Pack. "You don't want to do this."

"You have no idea what this is about Lucian." She said.

"Valentine is twisted. He has been since we were kids." Luke said.

"You don't understand him Lucian." Amatis said. "You don't get what it's like." She said as he thrashed at her blade towards me again.

"Don't know him?" Luke said. "He was my parabatai." Luke said and I was stunned. "He was my brother until he betrayed me and fed me to the wolves. Literally."

"Valentine turned you?" I asked and Luke nodded.

"Even back than his ways were twisted. This isn't a cause you should be fighting Amatis. Come home." Luke said.

"It's too late." Amatis said, and I looked at her and her eyes were black.

"What has he done to you?" Luke asked.

"We drank from the mortal cup." Amatis said. "We are the endarkened." She said. "We drank blood from the Greater Demon Lilith, and Jonathan."

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"To give us superiority." She said. "We are a better species of Nephilim." She said. "We are the future."

"No." Luke said. "You are a dead solider walking." He said and than he turned away. I turned back to Amatis, and she yelled and lunged at me again, and I plunged my dagger into her heart. She fell at my feet and I looked back at Luke. He wasn't looking this way. He knew the fate of his sister. He kept walking to help his own pack. I cleaned off my blade, and went to go help out the others. This war was far from over.

 **Clary POV:**

"You stupid girl." Jonathan said as our blades clashed together. "You never learn do you?"

"I learned that I deserved more than what you and father were doing to me." I said as I thrusted my blade towards him.

"Father should have killed you when he had the chance." Jonathan said. "You were a loose screw in the big picture. You were a disappointment." He said as we continued to battle.

"You stopped affecting me a long time ago Jonathan." I said as I sliced his arm opened. "You're no better than Valentine."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said as he dug his blade into my side. I screamed in pain and I could see the triumph in his eyes. "You were never meant to be a Nephilim. You are weak Clarissa, and you should have never made it this far." He said as he raised his blade to plunge it into my chest when a blade sliced through his leg. He fell to the ground and released his blade. I looked up and there stood Jace.

"Try and kill her again, and you'll be the dead one." Jace said as he kicked Jonathan in the face and he was out cold. He dropped his blade and bent down next to me. He pulled his Stele out and activated my heeling rune, but the cut was so deep, it wasn't doing much. "Just hang on a little longer Clary."

"I love you." I barely got out. The pain was excruciating, and my eyes were getting heavy.

"You promised me we'd get through this together." Jace said. "You aren't allowed to break that promise."

"They need you….to fight.." I said as a violent cough ripped through my body.

"I'm not leaving you." He said. I reached my hand up and cupped his face.

"I'll be fine." I said and I could see the worry in his eyes. "They need you more than I do."

"Clary." He said and I grabbed his Stele, cause I lost mine at some point during the fight.

"I'm going to draw a pattern. I need you to remember it, and draw it one me." I said and he nodded. I drew the patter on my arm with his Stele before handing it back to him. He burned it into my skin, and I could feel it taking over my body.

"Clary, what does this rune do?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's going to put me in a deep sleep." I explained. "It's going to give my body the time it needs to heal." I said. "I might not wake up anytime soon."

"Why the hell would you make me draw that?" Jace asked.

"Because you need me to survive. And this will increase my chances of that." I said and he nodded. "I'm tired Jace."

"Sleep. I'll be right by your side when you wake up." He said and I nodded. "I love you Clary."

"I love you too." I managed to get out before darkness consumed me.

 **Jace POV:**

As Clary lay limp in my arms, I looked around and saw the battle continuing. The endarkened weren't giving up, and neither were we. I scooped Clary into my arms and made my way into the Accords Hall where a few of the Silent Brothers were waiting. I walked over to the make shift beds and put Clary down on one.

"What happened?" Brother Jeremiah asked.

"Stab wound to her abdomen." I explained. "She made me put a rune on her that put her into a deep sleep. I need to get back out there."

"We will take good care of her Jonathan." Brother Jeremiah said.

"Jonathan Morgenstern is currently unconscious. I'll be bringing him in next. Take whatever precautions you have to in order to detain him." I said and he nodded. I made my way out to the field where the battle was taking place. Jonathan was still in his position. I grabbed him by the leg and dragged him over rocks and dry patches. He didn't deserve to be taken care of, but we need him for questions, and it pained me that I couldn't kill the bastard right now. I brought him to Brother Jeremiah and he put a locking rune on the cuffs that he placed on his wrists and ankles. He wasn't getting away, not if I had anything to do with it.

I made my way back into the battle that looked like it was far from over. Valentine created his army well, and they were all incredibly dedicated to the cause. After a couple hours, I don't know how many endarkened I killed at this point, but it seemed to be dying down now, and I was grateful for that. This was an unnecessary war, and too many good shadowhunters were getting injured and dying. By the time I made it back into the Accords Hall, almost every bed was filled with the injured. I looked around wondering who was there when I spotted my dad standing by the bed. I made my way over to him and noticed he was looking at my mom.

"Mom." I said and my dad looked at me.

"I didn't get there in time." He said and I put my hand on his back.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She was fighting off three at a time. I saw her struggling, and I tried to get over to her when I saw one of them plunge their blade into her side." He explained.

"Same thing happened to Clary." I said and his eyes darted back to mine.

"Is she alive?" He asked.

"Yea." I said. "But only barely. She was bleeding out on the field and she instructed me to put a new rune on her."

"What does the rune do?" My dad asked.

"Puts someone in a deep sleep." I explained. "She said it would help her heal, but she doesn't have any clue when she'll wake up."

"She's a tough girl Jace." My dad said. "She'll make it."

"I sure hope so, other wise Jonathan Morgenstern is going to be in for one hell of a beating followed by a slow and painful death." I said.

"Her own brother did that to her?" He asked and I nodded.

"She killed Valentine, and he was pissed." I said and he nodded.

"Jace, there is something you should know." My dad said and I simply nodded. "Imogen didn't make it."

"What?" I said completely dumbfounded.

"She put up one hell of a fight, but in the end, she was overpowered." My dad said and I could see how much this hurt him.

"I'm going to kill him." I said through gritted teeth. Jonathan Morgenstern may be needed for question, but after that he was dead.

"She was an amazing shadowhunter." My dad said. "She did great things in her life. Her death is a tragic affair, but it wasn't in vain. She was fighting for a cause, and we have to remember that." He said and I nodded, but I just couldn't believe she was gone.

"Anyone else that we know die?" I asked after a moment.

"The only other two I know of are Mark Blackthorn, and Hodge Starkweather, but he was working for Valentine as well." My dad said as he let out a humorless laugh. "The man taught at the Shadowhunter Academy. You'd think he'd have a little more loyalty than that."

"Those in Valentine's army were incredibly dedicated dad." I said. "They probably couldn't leave even if they wanted too."

"This was a senseless war." My dad said and I nodded in agreement. "So many lives lost. So many promising and talented shadowhunters, and for what? A purer race of shadowhunter? It's ridiculous." He said.

"I think we all feel the same way." I said. "How many endarkened are left?"

"Endarkened?" My dad questioned.

"That's what they call themselves. They drank from the mortal cup that contained demon blood." I explained and his eyes widened. "That's why they weren't using seraph blades."

"What a twisted son of a bitch." My dad said and I laughed. I've never seen my dad so emotional, but he did lose his mother, and his wife is currently injured so I couldn't blame him.

"I'm going to go find the Lightwoods." I said and my dad nodded. I was walking around the Accords Hall until I spotted Izzy. I made my way over to her and noticed that the Lightwood family was gathered around a bed, a bed where Alec was laying. I've been so caught up in the war, and everything that I didn't even notice the pain coming from my parabatai rune. I rushed over and took it in. "How is he?" I asked and everyone looked at me.

"He's fine." Izzy said. "Magnus sedated him so that his wounds would heal. He took quite a cut to his back, and lost a fair amount of blood." Izzy said and I nodded. "Where is Clary?"

"Injured." I said. "Jonathan sliced through her abdomen pretty well. She made me put a rune on her that puts her in a deep sleep, so I have no idea when she's going to wake up."

"Is he still alive?" Izzy asked.

"Unfortunately." I said. "I wish I could have killed him, but I know the counsel will want him alive."

"Imogen better roast his ass." Izzy said.

"Imogen is dead." I said and everyone's eyes darted to me.

"She's what?" Maryse said.

"She's dead." I said again.

"How?" Izzy asked.

"According to my dad, she was battling three endarkened at a time and they simply overpowered her." I said.

"What the hell are the endarkened?" Izzy asked.

"Valentine's army. They drank from the mortal cup that contained blood from a demon." I explained. "That's why they weren't using seraph blades." I explained and they nodded. "Anyone else we know injured?" I asked.

"Emma Carstairs, Helen Blackthorn, and Jia Penhallow." Maryse said and I nodded.

"Any downworlder deaths?" I asked.

"Jordan Kyle." Izzy said and I sighed. "Maia isn't handling it well."

"I bet." I said and there came a vicious scream. When I looked over Jonathan was awake and not happy. I made my way over to him.

"Get me out of these restraints!" He yelled and I laughed, which probably wasn't smart but oh well.

"Like hell." I said and his eyes narrowed towards mine. "You tried to kill your sister. You aren't being freed anytime soon."

"She deserves to die." Jonathan spat and I punched him in the face.

"You're alive simply because The Clave is going to want to question you. If it were up to me, you're be out on that field beheaded with your psychotic father." I said and he lunged forward but the restraints stopped him.

"This isn't the end of us." Jonathan said but I started walking away. "You can't stop us! We're everywhere, and we will win this fight!" He continued to yell but I simply blocked him out. He would rot in the City of Bones for the rest of his life, and that made me incredibly happy.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak to Chapter Eighteen:**_

 _"Has The Clave questioned Jonathan yet?" I asked as I sat up a little. I was incredibly sore, but healed._

 _"Not yet. They wanted him to rot in a cell for as long as they could just to torture him." Jace said and I laughed._

 _"Good. Now he'll know what it feels like to be treated like a piece of shit." I said and Jace nodded. "How are you?" I asked after a moment and Jace just laughed._


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay, so this is a little shorter than normal, but I felt like I needed to end this chapter in order for the next chapter to start and end properly! I hope you all don't mind, but I appreciate the reviews, the follows, and the favorites! Let me know what you think, and I'll be back next Tuesday! :) Hope you all have a wonderful week!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Clary POV:**

The first thing I felt was pain. I opened my eyes and everything was blurry. I don't remember much, but my side was killing me. I turned my head to the side and I saw Jace sitting in a chair reading a book. I smiled to myself because I felt like I hadn't seen him in ages.

"Hi." I said after a moment and it seemed to startle him cause he dropped his book.

"Oh my god, you're awake." He said as she scooted closer to me.

"I am." I said as I remembered the rune I had him give me. "I guess that rune worked."

"Worked? Clary, you've been out for almost 2 months." He said and my jaw dropped. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

"I am so sorry. I thought it would knock me out for maybe a week or two, not two months." I said and he smiled.

"You're awake, that's all that matter." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"What happened?" I said as I remembered the war.

"Well, Valentine is dead thanks to you, Jonathan is currently rotting in the City of Bones awaiting trial." Jace explained. "We lost some great shadowhunters, but in the end, Valentine's army fell."

"Who did we lose?" I asked.

"Jordan Kyle, he was a werewolf, Hodge Starkweather, but turns out he was working for Valentine as well, Mark Blackthorn, and Imogen." He said and my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"She's dead?" I asked in disbelief and Jace simply nodded. "I'm so sorry Jace." I said as I took his hand in mine.

"She put up one hell of a fight I'm told." Jace said. "She didn't die in vain, and that's what we have to remember." He said and I nodded.

"How is everyone else?" I asked.

"Mom got cut pretty bad. She was in the infirmary for two weeks before she was allowed out, but she's doing a lot better. Alec was cut, but he was healed in two days, Jia was injured, along with Emma, and Jonathan." Jace explained and I nodded.

"Any other downworlders injured?" I asked.

"Not majorly." He said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Luke had some pretty nice battle scars. Maia and Bat were both bruised for a couple days. Magnus was completely drained after the fight and was unconscious for two days after healing Alec and some others. Other than that, everyone is just trying to get back to normal." Jace said and I nodded.

"Has The Clave questioned Jonathan yet?" I asked as I sat up a little. I was incredibly sore, but healed.

"Not yet. They wanted him to rot in a cell for as long as they could just to torture him." Jace said and I laughed.

"Good. Now he'll know what it feels like to be treated like a piece of shit." I said and Jace nodded. "How are you?" I asked after a moment and Jace just laughed.

"Despite losing Imogen, everyone I love is still alive, and I couldn't be happier with that." He said and I nodded. "I'm going to get a Silent Brother." He said and I nodded. He got up but was back remarkably fast.

"Clarissa, good to see you awake." Brother Jeremiah said.

"Good to be back." I said.

"You seem to be completely healed, you might still be in pain, but that's the only thing left. You can leave as soon as you want." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you Brother Jeremiah." I said. He nodded and than left. I looked at Jace and he smiled back at me. "Can you take me home?" I asked and he got an even bigger smile on his face.

"Nothing would make me happier." He said and I smiled. "Do you think you're feeling well enough to portal?" He asked.

"Maybe not tonight, but I don't really want to stay here any longer than I have too." I said.

"Let's get you back to the manor. I think my parents will be happy to see you." He said and I nodded. I threw the covers off me and I was in a hospital gown. Jace handed me some sweats and a shirt and I got dressed. When I stood up I lost my balance but Jace caught me.

"I'm not used to using my legs." I said with a laugh and before I could comprehend what was happening Jace was scooping me into his arms.

"I think I can solve that." He said and I laughed. We walked, or well he walked us out of the infirmary and towards the Herondale Manor, and I just rested my head on his shoulder basking in the way his body fit against mine. I knew the trial with Jonathan was going to be difficult, but I was ready. I was ready to finally be rid of him and the hold the Morgenstern family held over me. I was ready to finally live in peace, and no longer fear that in a minute I could be back in that cellar.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Nineteen:**_

 _"You're awake." Celine said and I nodded._

 _"About damn time." Jace said as he put me on the couch. "Have you heard anything?"_

 _"Robert said it would be happening some time this week." Celine said._

 _"Robert Lightwood?" I asked._

 _"He was appointed inquisitor after Imogen's death." Stephan said._


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note:**

 **Happy Tuesday! Hope everyone had a great week, and will have a better week this time around! So this is a later update than normal, but I moved back home recently because I am officially a college graduate, and it seems so surreal! Thank you for all the kind words, and the follows, favorites, and reviews! Let me know what you think! Until next time! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Clary POV:**

We walked into the Herondale Manor and his parents were sitting in the living room. The turned around and got the biggest smiles on their faces. I never thought I'd see the day. Even though they approved and trusted me, they really weren't around much, and seeing this much joy in their facial expressions was different.

"You're awake." Celine said and I nodded.

"About damn time." Jace said as he put me on the couch. "Have you heard anything?"

"Robert said it would be happening some time this week." Celine said.

"Robert Lightwood?" I asked.

"He was appointed inquisitor after Imogen's death." Stephan said.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." I said and he nodded.

"Thank you. She put up one hell of a fight." He said.

"Jace told me. I would expect nothing less from her." I said and they all nodded.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" Celine asked.

"I am rather hungry." I said and she smiled.

"I'll make dinner." She said as she rushed into the kitchen.

"I'm glad to see you awake Clary." Stephan said before disappearing into the kitchen. Jace took a seat next to me and I laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I just never thought I'd see the day where they were so happy to see me." I said and he laughed.

"They like you." He said.

"I know, but I'm still a Morgenstern. All the hatred, and vengeance they held for all those years doesn't just go away." I said and he took my hand in his.

"They were really worried about you." He said. "I know my parents don't come around often so it's hard to read them." He said and I nodded. "But seeing you basically in a coma was really hard for them because you mean so much to me. I love you Clary, and the past 2 months have been incredibly hard."

"I know. I love you too, and I'm sorry I was out for so long." I said. "But I'm glad I'm awake."

"I'm thrilled you're awake." He said and I laughed. "I was going crazy just sitting there."

"You sat there?" I asked.

"Of course." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Didn't you have to go back to New York? What about your missions, and patrolling?" I asked and he laughed.

"I wasn't leaving here without you." He said. "I would have stayed here for years if I meant that I got to be the first face you saw when you woke up."

"Wow." I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I've just never meant that much to anyone before." I said and Jace pulled me closer to him until I was on his lap.

"You mean everything to me Clary." He said and I could feel my face turn a shade of red. "Never doubt what you mean to me." He said and I nodded. "I know it's going to take you longer than a year to fully understand what it means and feels like to be truly cared about and loved, but know that I love you, and I care about you more than I care about anything or anyone in this world." He said and I simply nodded. He pressed his lips to mine and I melted into it instantly. I missed this. I missed feeling him against me, and I missed his warmth. I missed everything about him, and I was so thankful to be back. When we pulled apart I curled into him.

"I never thought I'd be in this position." I said after a moment. "I always thought I'd be killed by my fathers hands." I said as I looked up at Jace. "I don't say it enough but thank you for taking me in."

"It was the greatest decision I've ever made." He said and I smiled. I laid back into him and just let him hold me. It had been a long two months, and knowing now that I was in his arms again, was everything I needed.

We stayed like that until dinner was ready, and Jace led me into the kitchen. We all took our seats and began eating and making light conversation. But I couldn't get something off my mind. Jonathan would be on trial this week, and as weird as it was, I wanted to be there the whole time.

"Celine, do you think you could get me in touch with Robert Lightwood?" I asked and she looked at me.

"What for?" She asked.

"I just want to know what's going to happen to Jonathan. I don't really want to continue living in fear." I said and she nodded.

"I'll call him later, and you can meet with him before the trail starts." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled.

"No, thank you." She said. "You saved us all. From a world that was most likely going to be exactly how you lived the majority of your life." She said and I nodded. "I wanted to thank you the minute you slit Valentine's throat, but things got messy." She said and I laughed.

"It was something I've needed to do for a long time." I said.

"I know, but I'm grateful he's out of the world." She said. "I know I haven't been the best mother." She said as she looked at Jace. "But your father and I were trying to find the solution to making sure our world stayed intact for your future." She said and Jace nodded. "We wanted to make sure your future family was going to be safe." She explained. "I know we pawned you off to the New York Institute, but we thought we were in the right back than, but we couldn't have been more wrong."

"I don't blame you mom." Jace said. "I wouldn't have known Alec and Izzy as well as I do, and Clary wouldn't be here." He said as he looked at me. "I was angry for years because I felt like you just didn't care about me." He said and I saw how much that hurt Celine. "But our world is dangerous, and I didn't know how dangerous until Clary entered it. And man if I feel as much love for her as you do for me, I understand why you did it. I would ship Clary to the most remote island to make sure she was safe if that's what it took." He said and I laughed and so did his parents.

"We are proud of the man you've become Jace." Celine said. "Know that."

"Thanks mom." Jace said.

"Okay, why don't you two go rest. We'll clean up." Stephan said. I nodded and Jace took my hand in his and led me to his room. We got into his bed and just laid there, clinging to each other and listening to each others breaths and heartbeats. I was finally at home, and I couldn't even begin to express how amazing that felt.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak for Chapter Twenty**_

 _"_ _I just couldn't let him destroy the whole downworld." I said honestly. "There are too many good people in the downworld."_

 _"If you would have said that a year ago, I would have disagreed." He said. "But after seeing the way they helped us, and the way they protected us." He admitted with a laugh. "I couldn't imagine a world without them."_

 _"Neither could I." I said in agreement. "Well, that was all I really had to talk about." I said as I stood. "Thank you for taking the time to calm me down a little." I said and he laughed._


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Note:**

 **Another Tuesday down! I am really getting into this story, and I hope you all are as well! Thank you for your encouraging words, and all the favorites and follows! Hope you all have an amazing week! Until next time! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

 **Time Jump – A Couple Days Later**

 **Clary POV:**

I was meeting with Robert today to discuss what was going to happen to Jonathan. I knew the trail was tomorrow, but I wanted to know before walking in there. I walked to the Lightwood Manor and when I knocked on the door Maryse opened it.

"Clary." She said. "Robert is in his study." She said. "It's right down this hallway, last door." She pointed and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as I made my way to the last door. I knocked and I heart a faint 'come in'. I opened the door and there sat Robert.

"Clary." He said. "Nice to see you awake."

"Thank you." I said as I took a seat.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" He asked.

"Honestly, I just want to know what going to happen to Jonathan." I said. "I know he's going to go on trial, but there isn't a possibility of him walking free is there?" I asked.

"Oh by the angel no." He said and I immediately felt lighter. "He will spend the rest of his life in the City of Bones." He said. "The trial is merely for us. To know the reasons he had for doing what he did. How many followers are still out there, and to see if they are planning on fulfilling those planes." He explained.

"Okay." I simply said.

"You are free Clary." He said cause I get I still looked nervous. "You will never have to worry about Jonathan ever again."

"I know, but it just seems too perfect." I said.

"Nothing was perfect about this." He said. "Many people lost their lives, or lost loved ones. Hell, you killed your own father Clary." He said and I looked down at my hands. "This war may have been short. It could have gone a lot worse, but it didn't, that doesn't mean it was perfect. It meant we were prepared." He said and I looked at him. "All thanks to you."

"I just couldn't let him destroy the whole downworld." I said honestly. "There are too many good people in the downworld."

"If you would have said that a year ago, I would have disagreed." He said. "But after seeing the way they helped us, and the way they protected us." He admitted with a laugh. "I couldn't imagine a world without them."

"Neither could I." I said in agreement. "Well, that was all I really had to talk about." I said as I stood. "Thank you for taking the time to calm me down a little." I said and he laughed.

"Any time." He said. "You'll be at the trial yes?" He asked.

"I wouldn't miss the opportunity to see Jonathan get tortured as he tries to lie under the mortal sword." I said and Robert laughed.

"See you tomorrow Clary." He said. I nodded and walked out of the study, and continued to walk out of the Lightwood Manor. I knew things weren't perfect, I knew there was a lot of blood involved in this war, but it still felt incomplete, and I didn't know why. Maybe I'd get that closer at the trial.

I got back to the Herondale Manor just in time for dinner. Jace was setting the table, and Celine and Stephan were getting the food ready. I walked over and hugged Jace because I still couldn't believe that we both made it.

"How was your talk with Robert?" He asked.

"Good." I said. "He assured me that Jonathan would rot in the City of Bones forever, and that I never had to worry about him ever again."

"I know you're worried Clary, but I'll never let him put another hand on you." He said. "I will protect you with my life."

"I know you will. But with Valentine at least I know he's dead, and he can't touch me again. Jonathan being alive is a little unnerving." I admitted. "Sure, he'll be in the City of Bones, but it'll always be in the back of my mind that he's alive out there."

"I know that, but you're safe. You're safe with me." He said and I smiled.

"I know I am." I said and he kissed me. I knew Jace meant it. I knew he'd protect me from absolutely anything. And hopefully after the trial I wouldn't be as worried, but I'd have to wait and see.

 **Time Jump – Trial**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was the day of the trial and pretty much every shadowhunter that was alive was here. The Accords Hall was packed. Every seat was taken and people were lining the walls standing just to hear the reasons behind what Valentine and Jonathan planned for all these years. The reasons for the experimenting, the reasons behind the war. Everyone was curious, and had been for so long and today was the day they finally got their answers.

The back doors opened and in walked Jonathan. He had a devilish smirk on his lisp as his eyes connected with mine. I involuntarily reached for Jace's hand. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms protectively around me. Jonathan was walked past and was put in front of the mortal sword. He took it, and thus the trial began. We all sat down, and waited for Robert to ask the first question.

"Please state your name." Robert asked.

"Jonathan Morgenstern." He said with so much pride.

"Who are your parents?" Robert asked.

"Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern." He said.

"What happened to Jocelyn?" Robert asked and I knew he was asking for my benefit.

"My father did what he had to do." Jonathan answered. "She refused to have any more children. So my father got rid of the problem." He answered and my stomach twisted. I knew they were cruel.

"Why weren't you kept in a cell like your sister?" Robert asked.

"Clarissa was…..problematic." He said as his eyes found mine.

"How so?" Robert asked.

"She wasn't very talented." He explained. "The angel blood didn't do merely enough. My father was planning on getting rid of her as well, but I stopped him."

"Why?" Robert asked.

"I'm not a monster." He said and I wanted to laugh so badly. "She's my sister after all."

"You let your father kill your mother." Robert said.

"My mother was a different story. She refused to be helpful. Clarissa on the other hand hadn't proved her worth yet." He said. "I thought we should give her a few more years. See if she got better." He said with a smile. "And oh boy did she get better."

"So why not let her live with you and your father? Why put her in a cell?" Robert asked.

"You see, Clarissa has never been able to see the bigger picture." Jonathan said. "She liked to live in the here and now. Her head was always in the clouds. We couldn't have that free to do what she pleased." He said as he looked at me. "We had to keep her under lock and key so she would know who was in charge."

"And who was in charge?" Robert asked.

"My father was in charge of everything. Everything except Clarissa." He said. "She was mine." He said and I felt like I wanted to puke.

"What do you mean she was yours?" Robert asked.

"I am a replica of my father." He said. "Clarissa is a replica of our mother." He said. "Together we would create the perfect Aryan race." He said and my jaw dropped.

"You mean….?" Robert asked almost like he didn't want to finish the question.

"Yes. Clarissa and I would have made the best soldiers together." He said and the whole hall seemed to be incredibly disturbed.

"You're sick." I finally said and everyone looked in my direction. "You kept me locked in a cell for 16 years of my life all because you wanted to replicate our family?" I asked. "You actually wanted to rape me and impregnate me?" I asked and I knew it was candid but I just needed to know.

"We would have made the perfect children together." He simply said. "Inject them with demon blood, and create an army of warriors." He said and it was hard to miss the pride in his voice.

"You're my brother." I said. "You don't do that type of thing to your family Jonathan." I spat.

"How else do you think we would create fathers army?" He asked.

"I was a breeder." I said and he nodded. "I wasn't killed simply because I could make runes. I was kept alive because you needed someone who looked like Jocelyn. You needed me to complete your sick and convoluted plan." I said.

"It was always going to be us Clarissa." He said. "You were meant for me." He said and I just couldn't believe it.

"What if I said no?" I asked and he laughed.

"No wasn't an option." He said in a dark voice. "I am the reason you're alive today." He said. "I am the reason you were fed, and trained. I was the reason for everything you were given in life. I owned you." He said. "You are mine." He yelled and I took a step back. Now I was in the aisle.

"Rot in hell." I yelled and I ran out of that room as fast as I could. When I hit air I finally took a deep breath. After a moment I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around there stood Jace. I didn't say anything, I just hugged him as tight as I could, and he hugged me back.

"I love you." He said and I just nodded against his chest because I couldn't find my voice. "They are taking Jonathan back to the City of Bones. They want to question him at a later date." He explained and I nodded again. "Today got out of hand, but the next time he's questioned it will be about The Circle and the plans. Nothing about you." He said and I nodded again. The doors opened again and this time Celine, Stephan, Izzy and Alec walked out. It was quiet for a little before Izzy broke it.

"He's fucked up." She said and I couldn't help but laugh, and that seemed to break the tension.

"That he is, but he will never come near you ever again." Celine said.

"Thank you." I finally said. "To all of you. I don't know what I'd do without you all by my side." I said and they all smiled at me.

"No need to thank us sweetie." Celine said. "Anything for family." She said and I walked over and hugged her. A main reason that Jonathan affected me so much was because he was my only family left. He was it, and in this moment I realized that I had a whole new family. I better family. I loving family, and that's what I needed to remember.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak For Chapter Twenty One:**_

 _"I just wish I knew my mothers maiden name." I said. "I could just go by that."_

 _"Fairchild." We heard and our head wiped around the see Celine standing there. "Her maiden name was Fairchild."_

 _"Clarissa Fairchild." Jace tested it out. "Doesn't sound too horrible." He said and I slapped his arm._

 _"Gee thanks." I said and he laughed. "Way to make me feel confident in my new name." I said._


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Note:**

 **So sorry for updating so late in the day! I was busy this morning and afternoon! But fear not, here is the next chapter! Ahhh! This chapter was so much fun to write! Only two more chapters left! Let me know what you think and leave a review! Thank you for everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed! Means a lot! Have and awesome week! See ya next Tuesday! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **Clary POV:**

We got back to the Herondale Manor that night and I was exhausted. The trial took more out of me than I'd like to admit, and I just wanted it to be over. I wanted Jonathan to rot in the City of Bones, and I wanted to start living my life like a normal shadowhunter. Not murderous fathers, no creepy and demented brother. I just wanted to live my life out with Jace, and fight demons, and hopefully continue to populate the Shadow World.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Jace ask me.

"About what life will be like after this trial is over." I said and he pulled me into him.

"And what does it look like?" He asked.

"It's us, kicking demon ass, and living our lives as normal shadowhunters, protecting the mundanes." I said and he smiled.

"Sounds like a perfect future." Jace said.

"Anything is going to be a perfect future with you." I said and I felt him kiss my head.

"Does this future happen to have little redheads running around the New York Institute?" He asked and I blushed. I was thankful it was dark.

"Possibly." I said and I felt him laugh a little.

"Only possibly?" He asked.

"Well, they could be blonde." I said and he pulled away and looked at me.

"It would be an honor to have your children Clarissa Morgenstern." He said and I scrunched my nose. "What's that look for?" He asked.

"I don't want to be a Morgenstern anymore." I said honestly. "I don't want to be associated with Valentine or Jonathan anymore. I want to put that behind me."

"Okay." He simply said.

"I just wish I knew my mothers maiden name." I said. "I could just go by that."

"Fairchild." We heard and our head wiped around the see Celine standing there. "Her maiden name was Fairchild."

"Clarissa Fairchild." Jace tested it out. "Doesn't sound too horrible." He said and I slapped his arm.

"Gee thanks." I said and he laughed. "Way to make me feel confident in my new name." I said.

"Come on, you're an amazing shadowhunter. It doesn't matter of your last name is Morgenstern, Fairchild, or Bloodstick. You're going to continue to be a brilliant shadowhunter no matter what." Jace said and I simply nodded.

"He's right." Celine said. "Jocelyn was a skilled shadowhunter. Even if Valentine hadn't experimented or tortured you in training, I think you would have always been a talented Shadowhunter."

"I wish I could have met her." I said and Jace wrapped his arms around me even tighter as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You are so much like her." Celine said as she made her way over to us. "I still can't get past the resemblance." She said with a smile.

"What was she like?" I asked and she smiled.

"She was very independent." Celine said. "Stubborn as a mule, but she had a good head on her shoulders."

"Than why stay with Valentine?" I asked.

"I hate to admit it, but Valentine was very persuasive." She said. "He really had a vision, and he stuck to his guns, and people were so captivated by his plan. It was incredible. He could recruit you with his smile, and his charm."

"So she was just blinded by love?" I asked.

"I think that's the best way to put it." Celine said. "She believed in him so whole heartedly, and up until your brother was born, she was his right hand." Celine said. "She would give speeches, and pitch his plan to any shadowhunter willing to listen. She was good at it. I don't think Valentine would have had nearly as much of a following if it weren't for her."

"Did you and dad ever get roped in?" Jace asked.

"We did." She said as she looked at her hands. "Jocelyn was one of my best friends. Maryse and I believed in her, and if Jocelyn said it was going to be this amazing new world, who were we to not believe her?"

"What happened?" I asked. "Why didn't you stay loyal?"

"I wanted a family." Celine said she looked at Jace and smiled. "Valentine had told us that whatever children we had, we had to surrender to the cause." She explained. "I wasn't about to give up my child for him." She said and I nodded. "Stephan and I told Maryse about this, and we both decided to move to New York. It was in need of a new head, and Maryse was just pregnant with Alec. She could no longer go on hunts, so being the head of a institute was perfect for her." She said. "We tried to convince Jocelyn to come with us, but she wouldn't budge. Maryse and I felt so guilty leaving her behind, but she didn't want to leave Valentine, and we had to do what was best for out family."

"I'm so sorry." I said. "That must have been horrible."

"If I knew what her fate was going to be. I would have tried harder to get her to run away with us." Celine said. "But we did get you out of it." She said and I smiled. "So it wasn't all bad."

"I'm sorry you lost such a great friend." I said and she smiled.

"And I'm sorry you never got to meet what I can only assume would have been one hell of a mother." She said and I smiled. "It's getting late." She said. "I'm going to head to bed. Don't stay up too late."

"Goodnight mom." Jace said and she kissed his forehead.

"Night Jace." She said. "Goodnight Clary." She said as she kissed my forehead as well.

"Goodnight Celine." I said and she walked away but before she left I needed her to know one thing. "Celine." I said and she turned around. "I might not have gotten the chance to have a real mom, but I think I got pretty lucky with you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you kids." She said and I could tell she was fighting back tears.

"We love you too mom." Jace said and she walked out of the room. "You think of her as a mom?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'd like to think so." I said and he kissed me.

"Come on, it's late, I'm tired, and the trial will probably continue tomorrow." He said and I nodded. Instead of letting me get up, he scooped me into his arms and carried me out of the room and up to the bedroom. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. I gained something so wonderful when I escaped that hellhole, and I would forever be grateful for that.

 **Time Jump – Second Day of Trial**

 **Jace POV:**

Today was the second day of the trial, and I was sitting next to Clary in the Accords Hall, her hand tightly in mine, and my free arm wrapped around her shoulder. I refused to let Jonathan intimidate her anymore. She was free of him, and he no longer held any hold over her.

When the doors opened, everyone's attention shifted. Jonathan was being escorted in by four Silent Brothers. He was led to the front where he took the mortal sword in his hands once again, and Robert wasted no time.

"What was the bigger plan your father had?" Robert asked.

"He wanted to recreate the Shadow World." Jonathan said.

"So he didn't want to just take out the Downworlders, he wanted to take out Shadowhunters as well?" Robert asked.

"Yes." Jonathan said. "Why would we want a world with mediocre Shadowhunters when we had the power to make them even better? More lethal?" Jonathon said.

"Mundanes rarely get through ascension. How was Valentine planning on doing it?" Robert asked.

"We had a couple failed test subjects." Jonathan admitted. "But we figured out that if you pumped them with demon blood first, and than put them through the process they make it through." Jonathan said.

"That's impossible." Robert said.

"Haven't you learned by now Robert, nothing is impossible when you have a dream, and the means to fulfill that dream." Jonathan said, and you could tell he was taunting everyone shadowhunter in this room.

"What's going to happen with all the followers that are still out there?" Robert asked.

"They'll go into hiding." Jonathan said. "They know what to do if my father and I were killed or captured." Jonathan said.

"And what is the plan?" Robert asked. Jonathan was holding back, and you could see the mortal sword affecting him. He was trying his hardest not to reveal the plan. "What was the plan Jonathan!?" Robert nearly shouted.

"The abandoned Institute in Russia." Jonathan finally said. "They were to meet at the abandoned Institute in Russia and wait it out."

"Wait what out?" Robert asked.

"For us to make our escape." Jonathan said.

"And how were you planning on escaping?" Robert asked. Jonathon looked out into the crowd of shadowhunters and locked eyes with mine. My head started to pound. I could vaguely hear Clary calling my name but I was in so much pain I couldn't focus on her.

"With me!" I heard and I turned my attention to where the voice came from. There in the Accords Hall stood a demon, but not just any demon, a greater demon. "Come my son." She said. I looked back and Jonathan broke out of his chains and started walking towards the demon, but he stopped next to where Clary and I were standing.

"Ave Atque Vale my dear sister." Jonathan said to Clary before he slit her throat.

"Clary!" I screamed but she was on the floor dead. The love of my life dead. I looked up at Jonathon and he had a smirk on his lips. Fury filed me; Jonathan Morgenstern was going to die. And it was going to be at my hands.

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak For Chapter Twenty Two:**_

 _"_ _I must be dreaming." I said and she laughed._

 _"You're awake Jace." She said._

 _"You died." I said. "Right in front of me. Jonathan slit your throat." I said frantically._


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Note:**

 **Another Tuesday down! Thank you for everyone who shared this journey with me! This is the second to last chapter! As I said before, 23 will be the last chapter, and I hope you all have enjoyed this journey as much as I have! Let me know what you think, and next week I'll be back with the last installment of this story! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Clary POV:**

Jace was curled over on the bench holding his head and mumbling. I was rubbing his back trying to calm him down, but nothing was working. I looked up at Jonathan and he had smirk on his face.

"What are you doing to him?" I yelled and my brother simply laughed.

"Nothing dear sister." He said.

"He wouldn't be acting like this if you weren't doing something to him!" I yelled. "Jace. Jace it's okay." I said in his ear begging him to hear me. "Jace, whatever is happening, it's not real."

"No." I heard him say. "Clary, please come back."

"I'm right here Jace." I tried to reassure him.

"You can't leave me." He whimpered again. "You can't. I love you." He said and my heart broke with how broken he sounded.

"Jace. I'm right here." I said again hoping that he heard me. "Stop this!" I yelled at Jonathan and he simply laughed. He was still under the control of the mortal sword, so Jonathan was telling the truth about him not doing anything, but something was going on, and he knew it. "What's happening to him?" I yelled at Jonathan.

"A greater demon." Jonathan said because he couldn't lie. "She's showing him his worst fear."

"Please don't be dead Clary." Jace whimpered next to me. "Don't leave me. I need you." He said.

"Make it stop!" I yelled at Jonathan and he simply laughed. The next thing I know Jace is slumped down on the floor unconscious. "Jace!" I shouted and I kneeled beside him. He looked ghostly pale, and worn out. "It's okay Jace. I'm right here." I whispered in his ear. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." I said. I rested my head on his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat, and it calmed me down, but I couldn't stop worrying about this incredibly strong man on the floor right now, and I can't begin to imagine what he just went through.

 **Jace POV:**

I heard faint whispers as I started to open my eyes. I blinked a couple times and when I opened them I realized that I was in my room. I looked around and over in the corner talking in hushed tones was my mom and Clary.

"Clary?" I questioned and she looked over at me and smiled.

"You're awake." She said as she made her way over to me.

"I must be dreaming." I said and she laughed.

"You're awake Jace." She said.

"You died." I said. "Right in front of me. Jonathan slit your throat." I said frantically.

"Shhh." She said. "It wasn't real."

"It wasn't?" I asked and she shook her head. "It felt real." I said.

"I know it did." She said. "A greater demon got into your mind and showed you your worst fear." She explained.

"How?" I asked.

"The counsel is still questioning Jonathan about his relationship with the greater demon." She said.

"Why aren't you there?" I asked and she laughed.

"I was needed somewhere else." She said as she stroked my cheek. "You're okay Jace."

"It felt so real." I said and she smiled.

"I'm right here." She said. "I'm alive, and I'm fine. Nothing is going to happen to me, and I would never let my brother be the one to kill me." She said and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you." I said and she smiled.

"I love you too." She said and I immediately felt lighter.

"The trial is over." I heard my mom say and Clary and I looked at her.

"How did it go?" Clary asked.

"Jonathan as been sentenced to life in the City of Bones. He will be locked up 24/7, and guarded at all times. He'll be in one of the most secure rooms." My mom said and I heard Clary sigh.

"So I'm free?" She asked and my mom smiled.

"You are free my dear." She said and I couldn't help but smile. I pulled Clary into me and kissed her head.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear and she laughed.

"I love you too." She said.

"I figured you guys could take the rest of the day to rest, and portal back to New York tomorrow." My mom said and I nodded. "Dinner is at 6." She said before exiting the room.

"How does it feel?" I asked Clary. "To be a free woman?"

"Like I can breath for the first time in my life." She said and I smiled.

"I'll never let anything happen to you Clary." I said. "That's a promise."

"I know you won't Jace." She said and I hugged her as tight as I possibly could.

"It's you and me forever Clary." I said and she kissed my shoulder.

"Forever." She whispered back and I smiled into her hair. Despite the vision I saw today, and the fear that I felt today, I knew this was going to be the start of an amazing life with Clary, and I was excited to start living it.

 **Time Jump – Tomorrow**

 **Clary POV:**

Today was the day we were all portaling back to New York. I was going home for the first time in my whole life and I couldn't wait to get there. I couldn't wait to get back to the New York Institute and start going on patrols, and kicking demon ass and just living my life out with Jace by my side. It felt amazing to have a home, and to finally belong somewhere. It felt like everything was working out, and that was something I didn't think was possibly while living in my cell.

Jace and I grabbed our bags and headed downstairs. Jace's parents have agreed to visit more. Imogen's death made them realize that it was important to spent time with the ones you love, and with out profession, life wasn't always guaranteed. I knew it meant a lot to Jace. He would never admit it out loud but he missed his parents. Being here for as long as we have has given him that sense of family back, and I knew that he was going to miss them when we got back to New York.

"You got everything?" Celine asked.

"I'm pretty sure." I said. "But if we forgot anything I can just portal back to get it." I said and she smiled.

"We're going to miss you around here." Celine said and I gave her a hug.

"We'll visit when we can, and of you're you'll come to New York." I said and she nodded.

"Take care of her Jonathan." Celine said to Jace and he pulled her into a hug.

"You have my word mom." Jace said and she smiled.

"And you take care of him as well Clary. Don't let him jump into danger without thinking first." She said and I laughed.

"I make no promises." I said with a laugh. "You know how reckless this guy can be." I said and Jace put his arm around my shoulder.

"I've mellowed out since we've met." Jace said and I smiled. "I'm not as reckless anymore, but that doesn't mean I'm always prepared."

"Just don't get killed Jonathan." Celine said and he smiled.

"You're not going to lose me mom." Jace said reassuringly. "I promise."

"Good." She said as she gave us each one more hug. "Now, you should get back. Just because we've been out of commission for some time now doesn't mean downworlders and demons have taken the time off as well." She said and I laughed.

"Yea, Alec said there has been a spike in missing children again. But this time the Children of the Night have no idea who is behind it." Jace said. "So that should be fun."

"Isn't it always fun?" I said and he laughed. I drew a rune for a portal and it opened. "We'll see you soon Celine."

"Bye sweethearts!" She said and Jace and I walked through the portal and landed in his bedroom in the Institute.

"Home sweet home." Jace said and I sighed.

"Home." I said and he pulled me into him and kissed the top of my head. _Home._

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak to the final chapter, Twenty Three:**_

 _"Watch where you're going." He said and we all turned around._

 _"Simon, who are you talking to?" His friend asked._

 _"Them." Simon said as he pointed to us._

 _"A tree?" His friend said. "Come on Simon, you're a nerd, but even that's taking it a little too far." His friend said and we all chuckled._

 _"You can't see them?" Simon asked his friends._


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Note:**

 **And here it is ladies and gentlemen, the final chapter of Chaos! Thank you for every single person who favorited, followed, and reviewed! I am so incredibly proud of this story and of myself. For sticking with a schedule and never missing a Tuesday, or getting so excited that I posted a chapter early! It was challenging but I really enjoyed it! Now, I know you're all wondering whether I am going to do a sequel for this story, and I'll have you all know, I WILL be doing a sequel, one that isn't as long as this story, but something that I felt like I needed to do, and something I felt you all would really enjoy. To give Simon his story, and to give everyone else a happy ending. I purposely left the future out of here because I wanted to do something in another story! Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading with me! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Time Jump – One Year Later**

 **Clary POV:**

"I say we go to Taki's." Izzy said as we walked down the street. We were up all night trying to get control of the influx of new vampires that was running ramped in the streets, and although we haven't had any sleep yet, we were all incredibly starving.

"Anything to keep you out of the kitchen." Jace said and I couldn't help but laugh. Jace had his arm slung around my shoulders as we walked down the street. We got to Taki's and took our normal booth. The waitress already knew our order so she didn't even come over before getting our drinks ready.

"I can't wait to get back to my bed." Alec complained and Izzy started laughing.

"You mean your sexy warlock boyfriend's bed." Izzy said and Alec flushed but I absolutely loved their relationship.

"Don't make fun of him Iz." Jace said. "You know he's sensitive."

"Leave Alec alone." I said to a laughing Jace and Izzy. "He's happy, let him live."

"Thank you Clary." Alec said and I smiled at him.

We sat there and ate our lunch and even though I was exhausted I felt better now that I had food in my system. We were walking back to the institute when Izzy ran into a kid and he turned around.

"Watch where you're going." He said and we all turned around.

"Simon, who are you talking to?" His friend asked.

"Them." Simon said as he pointed to us.

"A tree?" His friend said. "Come on Simon, you're a nerd, but even that's taking it a little too far." His friend said and we all chuckled.

"You can't see them?" Simon asked his friends.

"There is nobody there." His friends said as they walked across the street to the school.

"But the tall girl, and the redhead, and the blonde." The boy stuttered. "Wait, guys I'm not crazy!" The boy said as he ran after his friends.

"Do you think we should go after him?" I asked.

"Give him a few days to not think he's crazy. We can approach him another day, without being glamoured, and preferable without his geek pack." Izzy said and we all laughed.

"Anyone can have the sight these days." Jace said. "Think he can make it through the process?" He asked.

"There is only one way to find out." Alec said. "He ascends." We all nodded and continued back to the institute to get some sleep. When we finally got there my legs were ready to give out. Thankfully Jace scooped me into his arms and carried me to his room. We got comfy in his bed and he kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." I said and I was out.

 **Time Jump – A Couple Days Later**

 **Jace POV:**

Izzy had followed that boy we ran into the other day, and according to her, he spends his Thursday afternoon's at a coffee shop. Our runes were hidden but we weren't glamoured so people could see us. We looked in the window, and sure enough, he was sitting at a table reading someone. Alone. We walked in and all took a seat around him. He looked up and he looked confused.

"You." He said and we all laughed.

"Us." Izzy said. "My name is Isabelle, but you can call me Izzy."

"What do you want with me?" He asked.

"Oh Simon, we just want to talk." Izzy said.

"How do you know my name?" He asked.

"From your friends. The ones you were with the other day." Izzy said.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy." He said. He looked up and grabbed a random girls arm. "You see them right?" He asked her. She looked at us and than yanked her arm away from him.

"Get your hands off me you creep." She said as she walked away.

"I see you're a hit with all the ladies." I teased and he glared at me.

"At least I'd be faithful. What are you? The younger version of Hugh Hefner?" He asked.

"Hugh who?" I asked. "And I'll have you know, I've been in a committed relationship for almost 3 years." I retorted.

"How much did you pay her?" He said and I growled when Clary put her hand on my thigh and calmed me down.

"He didn't pay me anything." Clary said and he looked at her.

"You're his girlfriend?" The boy asked.

"She just said that rat face." I spit back.

"Touchy subject." He said.

"I've been following you for a couple days." Izzy said.

"That's not alarming in any way." He said.

"You're friends think you're crazy, and talking to trees." Izzy said back. "Don't piss me off, I can make it much worse for you."

"I'd listen to her dude." Alec said. "My sister can be scary sometimes."

"You aren't crazy, but you friends couldn't see us that day." Izzy explained.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Clary, Jace, Alec and I are a different race." Izzy said. "We're Shadowhunters."

"Shadow what?" Simon asked.

"Shadowhunters." I said. "We kill demons and protect mundanes from the downworld."

"You sound like a mega fan of same twisted game of World of Warcraft." The kid said.

"We don't know what you're talking about." Clary said, and I laughed.

"That makes two of us." Simon said.

"You have the sight." Alec said. "When we are glamoured nobody can see us, except for those with the sight. That includes you."

"So you're saying that demons exist?" Simon asked.

"All the fairytales are true." I said and he looked at me. "Werewolves vampires, warlocks, faeries." I said. "They are all real."

"You're trying to tell me that warlocks are real?" Simon asked and we nodded. "You guys are the crazy ones."

"We aren't lying." Clary said.

"What's next? The zombie apocalypse?" He asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Izzy scoffed. "Zombies aren't real."

"I'm losing my mind." He said and I shook my head.

"We can show you." Izzy said. "Just come with us."

"You aren't going to kill me right?" Simon asked.

"That would be against the accords." I said.

"The what?" He asked.

"Just come with us mundane." I said as I stood up. I grabbed Clary's hand and we made our way out of the coffee shop. We were walking back to the institute when we heard Simon's name being called. We turned around and there were his friends from the other day.

"Who are these people Simon?" The one asked.

"Oh, now you see them?" Simon said and they looked confused.

"Yea, and there is no way you got two hot girls to be your friends." The one said and I pulled Clary closer to me.

"Our parents are old friends, and we just moved to the city and they wanted us to get acquainted with Simon. You know, to have a friend." Izzy said in that voice she uses to manipulate boys.

"Uh, sure." The one said. "My name is Eric, and this is Kirk, in case you want more familiar faces." She tried to flirt but it just didn't work for him.

"No thanks." Izzy said and they looked stunned which made us laugh. "Come on Simon." Izzy said as she linked arms with him and pulled him away from his gaping friends.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that you know." Simon said and Izzy laughed.

"Don't worry about them." Izzy said as she stopped in front of the institute.

"You brought me to an abandoned church?" Simon said and Izzy shook her head.

"Concentrate Simon." Izzy said and Simon nodded. He started focusing on the building and his face changed from concentration to awe.

"Oh my god." He said and we all smiled.

"Welcome to the rest of your life Simon." Izzy said. we all made our way into the institute. Izzy took it upon herself to show Simon around and explain everything to him, which I was thankful for because I didn't want to spend another second with him. Clary made a portal for Alec to go to Magnus and than that just left Clary and I.

"I don't know about you, but I could definitely go for a training session." She said and I smiled.

"You read my mind." I said and I took her hand in mine and made our way to the training room. The future was still unclear but as long as Clary and I were together, we would face the chaos head on, just like we always did.

* * *

 _ **Finished:**_

 _ **Thank you all,**_

 _ **suffocatingonsadness**_


End file.
